Porcelain Doll
by Amanur
Summary: A serious sullen girl comes to make some anatomy repots with Ichigo, but they don't seemed to like each other... later he will realize that she is not who he thought she was and everything changes when he knows the story behind that mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 1 – That Bitch**

It was the beginning of the sixth semester of my medicine course at college.

I was sitting at the last row of desks next to the door, spacing out about my life.

When I took off home, one of my twin sisters was arguing with my stupid father about some stupid thing, as they always do. Actually they have been arguing a lot lately. My sisters are teenagers now, so I guess that PMT thing has got them. And it's been a big pain in my ass.

The first week of classes was normal. The euphoria for reviewing dear friends and professors were felling the college's corridors with people chatting everywhere. In the classroom, we reviewed the schedule for the semester. We also heard all the stories about the summer vacations. All that excitement for have given one more step towards graduation was truly amazing.

On the last day of class on first week, my classmate Inoue came to talk to me when I was setting my bike about to go home. I was lamenting for having more fights to listen when I get there.  
"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey."  
"I wanted to go see a movie."  
"Hm… what movie?"  
"Hmm… I don't remember the name, but it's about some ninjas with special skills… it seems good… the special effects are nice at least." She gave me a welcoming smile. It was enough to make me accept the invitation. Inoue was the most beautiful girl in college, no doubts about it… after that big boobs Matsumoto professor, of course.  
"Hm… ok! Should we invite the guys come too?"

"The more people, the better, right?"

"Ok, I'll call Renji and Ishida. Can you call Chad and Arisawa?"

"Leave it to me!"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye bye." She gave me a good bye kiss on my left cheek and I left on my ride.

When I arrived home, my stupid father was making sculptures with the garden's high grass with my sisters Karin and Yuzu.

'_Well, at least they're not yelling'_ I sighed in relief.  
"Yo Ichigo, don't you want to join us?"  
"No, thanks. I have homework to do." Actually had nothing, but I didn't want anyone to see me doing that.  
I dropped my bike in the garage and went to my room. I threw my bag on my desk, laid in bed and turned on my TV. There was nothing interesting going on, so I decided to play some video game.

At home, we switch the household's duties. And now was Karin's turn to make dinner, which was always a terrible thing, since she makes the food too salty. When she didn't burned it all.  
"Oi, Karin…where is that cooking book I gave you as a birthday present huh?" I teased her.  
"Tchê! Don't bug me Ichigo, I'm not in a good mood!"  
"And when are you?"  
Her reply was a roasted steak thrown at my face and dad's, since he was laughing of her.

Then I helped Yuzu with the dishes, and returned to my room.

I read a book and just fell asleep.

At least the weekend was fun. Hang out with the friends we don't see in while is always good – afterwards we all go travel with our family on vacations.  
On Saturday we went to see that movie that Inoue wanted to see. Later we went to have some a milk-shake. We had fun chatting, mocking of ourselves and the people passing by the street. Except for Inoue and Chad. As she was too innocent and afraid that people would hunt her in her dreams, Chad… well, Chad was Chad, always quiet.

Sunday was the boys' day. Me, Chad, Ishida and Renji went out riding a bike around the city, whistling for the pretty girls passing by, like we used to do since we met in college. I remembered that in first year in college, when we were hanging around, Renji whistled to a travestite. He haven't had noticed it was a man, so we mocked him. We still do.

And then comes Monday again. It was the second week of classes. It was also when my punishment for being so lazy, I think, came along. When my nightmare started.

Once the class started, professor Ukitake announced an Anatomy work to be done during the semester. The work should be done in pairs. So far that was fine with me. But then he said he would be the one to pick the couples, and that's when it stopped being so fine.

He asked for a report about all the aspects of a corpse. He wanted us to review it's physical, psychological and pathological aspects before it's death. And for that, he would give us one of the many corpses that college had for the analysis.

"…Akira and Ishida… Renji and Chad… Inoue and Yoruichi… Arisawa and Soi Fong… and finally, Ichigo and Rukia" That white haired man dictated the pairs. I always admired professor Ukitake. His calm manners of speaking, walking and looking were kind of inspiring. I guess I could understand why girls loved him.

'_Rukia?'_ I turned to Ishida who was sitting beside me.  
"Who the hell is Rukia?" I asked.  
"Is that girl that sits right in the front first row beside the window… she didn't come today." He replied pointing to the empty chair.  
"I don't remember anyone sitting there."

"How come? A short black haired girl… blue eyes… she is always alone and never speaks."  
"I don't know who is."  
"Is the one with the best grades of the class."  
"Damn, I don't know who she is!"  
"Geezz Ichigo, you have to pay more attention to people around you!"  
"Why should I?"  
"So you don't have to ask me that!"  
"Tche."

I came back home worried about the report. Have to make some work with an unknown person was bad. I didn't know if she was that kind of annoying preppy girls that only talks about her nails and hair and only by luck gets good grades or if she was that kind of freaks that lives in libraries and gets really pissed when gets a 9 and would curse me for the rest of my life.

At night my father asked a pizza, and then I devoured a bowl of ice cream with Karin. And later I ate popcorn with Yuzu watching a movie late at night.

The result of this? A lot of stomach ache!

I couldn't even sleep for a whole hour. I had to spend the whole night in the bathroom!

_'I'll never do that again!'  
_The next day I was the first one to arrive in classroom. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided waiting the class starts reading a sports magazine, I bought on my way, would be the best way to fill my mind. Minutes later a pale and sullen girl came in and sits in that same place that my colleague said that was Rukia's seat.

I stopped to examine her better, and remembered that on the first day of class in college, I mocked her in front of the entire class. She got late since she had entered into another class by mistake.  
_'Damn it! I just hope she doesn't remember that.'_  
I took some courage, from don't know where, and went talk to her.  
"Hi."

She looked at me from toes to head.

_'Yep, she remembers.'_  
"Hello." Her voice was strong and had some accent, the first impression I had about her was of a determined and fearless person. I thought I was probably the first to hear her voice among the students.  
"AHM… you didn't came yesterday right?"  
"And?" So she was also a bit rude.  
"AHM… well, professor Ukitake asked for a report by next week… and he wants us to do it so… by us I mean you and me."  
"Ok." She simply returned her gaze to the stupid book she took off from her purse to read.

So she was rude, and I don't care. Right after I returned to my chair.

The class started, and everything was normal as it should be.

On lunch time, I walked faster to reach her, since she had left the room already.  
"Rukia!" I called her out loud so she could hear me.  
"Hm?" She turned to me with a cold and serious look.

'_What is her problem?'_ I wonder if she really was mad about that thing, since it's been quiet long ago._  
_"Ahm about the report… how are we going to do it?"  
"With a pen and a paper."

'_Is she trying to be funny?'  
_"Duh! I know that. I meant where and when could we meet to do it."  
"Do not worry, I do it myself" she said turning her backs to me.  
"Huh? Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, I will make sure to put your name on it." She said while walking towards the patio without looking at me.

'_Or she is making fun of my face or she really is underestimating me and thinks I am stupid.'  
_"No. The professor said it was for both of us to do it, not just one of us!"

"Why do you care?" This time she stopped walking and looked at me irritated.  
"Because… I'm not stupid, I have as much capacity for writing that report as you have, it's not just because you have the best grades of the class that it means you are in fact the best one of us, you know?"  
Ha-ha. By her mad expression I could tell she didn't like it, but for that I couldn't care less.  
"Fine…" She took out of her bag a book with a few sheets of a notebook and delivered it me. "… read the book to develop the report, and could you please… do not ruin this book?"  
"No problem, partner!" I will smack that arrogant face of hers "… but do you even know what is this about?" I couldn't understand how could that idiot delivers me that book without even asking me about the report we had to make.  
"Indeed I do… I went to Ukitake's office before class starts, since I have missed his class"  
_'Damn, she is good.'  
_"Ok… so how should we do this?"  
"You write about the psychological aspects and I'll write the rest of them… we can come after today's class to see the body and take some notes… since you insist."  
"Fine."

"Perfect."

So she left. Renji and Ishida soon approached.  
"What's up? Did you talked to her?"  
"Man, she is horrible! No wonder why she always alone." And I meant it from the bottom of my heart.  
"She used to be my next door neighbor years ago… I think I was about 8 years old… from my house we could hear her parents arguing all the time. They were always fighting inside the house, but once they put their feet outside, they were completely different… discrete… but hardly greeted someone." Renji said.  
"Hunf… I don't care! We all have problems at home."

"I'll tell you about it!" Ishida said lamenting for his situation with his troubled father. His father was an business man. No one knows exactly what does he do, but he is always traveling, leaving him alone behind. And when he comes back, he gets drunk for a whole week causing trouble after troubles to that poor Ishida. Once I had to help him to caring that heavy man inside his house. On that night, I would sleep over his place when we got from a party, and we found him on our way, laid on a bench street just like a beggar. Ishida was so embarrassed, I even pity him.

"You know… she has an older brother, but I never saw them together, I mean, I saw her with her mother and father, and saw him with his mother and father, but never saw the two of them together" for some reason Renji kept telling us about that stupid girl.  
"Hm …"

"How come?" Ishida asked interested in that story.  
"I don't know… maybe I just missed the times they went out together."  
"Idiot!" Ishida and I responded in a chorus.

Then after lunching, we went back to class. She didn't even looked at me. So I pretended not to know her.

When the class finished, I went straight to college's morgue room without waiting for her.

Getting there, I realized some of our colleagues were already doing their analysis.  
I looked for the body destined to us and started to take notes in my notebook. Minutes after, Rukia appears and begins with her analyses as well without saying a word to me.

I stopped briefly to look at her.

I got angry at the way she gently touched the body. Her perfect handwriting irritates me, and the expressions that she showed by looking at the corpse made me mad. She was completely irritating. I wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

During the week I didn't spoke with Rukia. I never liked snobbish people, so I keep them away from me. I had enough with Ishida, filling my ears with his stupid things from time to times.

On weekend, I refused all invitations to go out. I wanted to concentrate on the book that arrogant girl gave me, and on the notes I made.  
I promised myself that would make the best report of the class just to break her face. I don't like being underestimated either provocations, so I decided that I would make her respect me.

On Monday, I was late for class. Since I spent the weekend awaken writing my ass off, I over sleep this time.

'_Damn!'_ While my rushed steps ran through that silent hall, I heard from my classroom professor Ukitake calling Rukia.

"I apologize professor Ukitake, but my report partner did not appeared in class today, but here it is…"  
"I am here… arffe, arffe… sorry for my delay." I said between puffs.  
"Oh here he is, my great late partner."  
"Bitch!"  
I hit her nerve, and I could hear the class mutters.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said, EACH one of these would you like, my dear Rukia?" I had written all of three reports, and now I was proudly showing it to her. I thought she was mocking me again when she asked me to write only one, so I decided I should write all of them as well.

She got mad as hell, and I had to hold myself not to laugh in front of everyone. I took her report, and realized she had also written the three of them, probably thinking I wouldn't do my part. I united it with mine, and put them over Ukitake's desk. She was staring at me more furious than ever.  
The professor gave me a "well done". I thanked and went sitting in my seat.  
"Nice!" Ishida said as I sat.

---end---

**PS:** I know some people don't like mixing languages, but I decided to make Inoue call Ichigo by Kurosaki-kun, since the idea of her calling him just by Kurosaki sounded odd.

**PS2:** I have nothing against gays, travestites or lesbians… I like them actually…but that story actually happened to a friend of mine once and it was really funny, since he was straight, so I thought adding it here, since in this fic the characters are straight… for the time being at least. :D (I might add some light yaoi… maybe)

The second chapter is almost done…I'll upload it soon as I can. ;]

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 2 – The Visit**

I spent the rest of the class hitting my pen on my desk while planning some other evil plan to put her face down. I wanted beat her on everything I could. That perfect way to sit with her legs closed and erect spine. The polished way she speaks, the way she pack her things, even the way she holds her pencil and the way she looks around forward tilting her little perfect nose. Her clothes, her hair, her voice… everything about her deeply irritates me.  
"Are you alright?" Renji scares me coming from behind me, taking me out of my evil thoughts.

"Yeah...why?"

"You didn't stop looking at her."

"What?"

"Nothing, hehehe." Renji teased me, but I noticed it.  
"Shut up, idiot."  
"Come'on let's go, class is over, you know?" I looked around and realized that more than half of my classmates had already gone.

I was gathering my things when I realized a heavy stinking black aura approaching. Then I see a stack of books being thrown at my desk.  
I looked at her angry.

_'What now?'  
_"Could you please read these books for the next week? I left the most important chapters marked already so you won't miss anything… where is the book that I borrow you last week?"  
_'Crap!'_ I forgot them on my room's desk.

"AHM… sorry… I forgot it"  
"You what? I told you to give me back that book"  
"I will give it back to you, I promise I'll bring it tomorrow ok?"  
"No! It has to be today!"  
"What are you talking about? We only have this class on Mondays."

"Yes! I know that, but the book is not mine, you idiot."  
"Oh… I see… so who told you to borrow someone else's things to people?"  
"Now what are you talking about? Are you telling me that you know that you are not worth enough to be borrowed things, because you can't take care of it?"  
"Huh?" I heard Renji and Ishida's laughing at the door waiting for me. "…Shut up, I'll bring it to you then… just give me your damn address, and I'll deliver it there."

"No!"

"Oh man… why not?"

"Because… **you** give me your address and I'll go pick it up."

I sighed. She was more trouble than I thought.

"Whatever… just let me eat in peace." I said yawning putting my backpack on my back.

After I gave her a piece of paper with my address, she decided to leave me alone. But I spent the rest of the day annoyed for carrying all those books in my back everywhere.  
"She is troubling you isn't she?" Renji asked me while we were having lunch.  
"You have no idea."

At the end of the day, when class ended, I went out to take back my bike. I was placing my backpack in the trunk when I was scared by that black raven girl behind me again.  
"What do you want? I already gave you my address." She was making me tired.  
"Which I still do not understand why."  
"Huh? What do you mean you don't understand? You asked it to me, remember? Geez." I was really having a hard time with her.  
"Yeah, well I'm going with you."  
"WHAT? What do you mean you're coming with me? Who said that?"  
"I am."  
"What about your car, don't you have a big fancy black car to take you there?" I remembered seeing her last week getting inside a fancy car drawing more attention than any weird creature in that college.

"It belongs to my father, and I can not let him know that I am going to take back that book… besides I already called him saying that I would go to a friend's house to do homework."

'_Friend?' _We were so far away from that.

Damn! And now I have to take her with me. _'God must hate me.'_

"Where is your car?" She asked me. I thought she must be day dreaming or something.

"Here!" I answered tapping my bike with a big smile on my face.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Noup."

"Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry, but did you know not everybody on this college has a mommy and daddy to clean up their asses whenever they want to?"

"What are you insinuating?" Boy I love when I make her mad. Her sullen face makes me happy for some creepy reason.

"Are you dumb? All I'm saying is that, not everybody here is rich, ok? Including me."

"Whatever, I do not care about you, I was just concerned about my safety on that thing."

"Huh?" Now she hit my nerve. How could she be like this? She just admitted that she only cares about herself.

'_Could she be more annoying than that?' _

"Shut up. Just get on already would you?" I told her as I was placing myself on my bike. I had to teach the stupid girl how to climb a bike.

'_Did she had a childhood?'_

Feeling her heat and skin as she embraced my neck, felt disgusting. I had to hold myself to not punch her and get her away from me as far as possible. Luck me that my house wasn't too far from college. It took 10 minutes by bike. And I thanked God she didn't say a word on our way home.

"Get off." I instructed her soon as I stopped my bike in front of my house. I was dying to get rid of her.

I put my bike inside the garage and lead her inside the house. We took off ours shoes and we realized Yuzu was sleeping on the couch. My father must be at work right now and Karin, must be at her soccer class. So silently we went to the second floor. When we got in my room, I noticed she had a weird expression, as if she was impressed, or something.

"What's with that face?"

"What?"

"You!"

"Nothing."

"Come'on, tell me, why are you looking like that? My house is not that trashy" I suspected that she was dispising my house, since she must live in a big fancy mansion.

"No it's not."

"No it's not!... What?" I was honestly hopping she would say otherwise.

"I thought at least your room would be different."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it would be messy, orange and dirty."

"What??"

"Forget about it."

"Why did you think like that?" And I was proud I had a nice, neat, clean and well organized room.

"Because, you are messy and dirty… and the orange I took from your stupid hair."

'_From where did she get that?'_

"What about your room??? I bet it is all painted in black, with no window and full of those v_oodoo_ dolls, with candles everywhere."

"What? And why would you think that?"

"Because… you're always moody, and wears these same dark tone colors… never smile or laugh, I mean, you have no sense of humor… and always looking down on people, so full of yourself!"

She got upset. Upset like sad. But whatever, I don't care, it was true anyway.

"You don't know me!... and for your information, my room is pink… and full of teddy bears, and has a bigger window than yours." She was clearly upset.

"Ahahahahahahahah! That is a nice joke!" I knew I was being too harsh, but I didn't care. She pissed me. Period.

"It is not a joke you moron."

"Well, I don't believe it."

"I'm not asking you to believe me anyway, am I?"

I hate her replies; she always kind of put me against a wall, with no answers to shoot back at her.

I sighed. There was nothing else I could say about it. So I just rushed to deliver the book. All I wanted was to make her stay in a

minimum time as possible, since zero was no longer an option.  
I put the book on her hands, and simply kept myself standing in front of her looking at that big bluish eyes, hoping she would leave at last.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked blushing, and that was weird. _'What is she blushing for?' _  
"Well, is there anything else I can do for you?" I said annoyed.  
"Well… I could use a glass of water, if you ask me."  
_'Oh crap'_

"Okey." I had to force a smile.

I went down the stairs running to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and came back on rush.

"Here."

"Thank you very much."

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm… may I use your bathroom?" She asked after handling me the empty glass.

'_Come'ooooooonn'_

"Yes, you can, just turn left on the hall." I was very close to throw her out through my window. And I know she knows it.

"Thank you." She left.

I set on my bed wondering for how long does she intends to keep that joke. I mean, she was obvious teasing me.

'_Damn it! What a clever bitch.'_

I was there waiting for her. But she just didn't came back.

I looked at my watch. It was 16:35 pm.

Some time later I looked it again. 16:50 pm.

'_Ok something must have happened'_

I went there.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Rukia, are you alright? Do you have mulligrubs or something? Hehe."

She suddenly opened the door. Everything seemed alright.

"What happened? You've been there more than half an hour!"

"It is not polite, to ask what people were doing on a bathroom, you know?"

"Duh… what if you were sick?"

"Then I would have called you."

"What if you passed out?"

"Don't try to be funny with me… you know **I don't have** **sense of humor**, right?"

"True… but I wasn't trying to be funny"

She sighed. "Whatever… I guess I can go now."

"What??"

"What?"

"You were killing time in there?"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were! You just said it."

"No I didn't… could you just call me a taxi, please?"

"You're unbelievable…" I sighed "…there's a bus stop turning around the corner on the street."

"I don't take buses."

"Oh man!"

"Could you just call me a taxi, to peek me up here, PLEASE?"

"What ever."

We came back to my room, I picked the phone and made the stupid call for her. I was willing to do anything to take her out of my sigh. And then I turned myself at her again.

"Why were you killing time?" that was really bothering me.

"I already said I wasn't… you should clean up your ears sometimes you know?"

"Oh, just say it!" Damn it! I was about to climb the walls. She was truly pissing me off now.

So she took a deep breath.

"Fine… well, I told you before; I told my father I was going to a friend's to do homework… I couldn't just come back home less then fifteen minutes… he would suspect it"

"And why can't your father know that you came to pick up the book?"

"Just think before making questions, will you? I won't answer to that."

'_Argh, Is she a kid?'_

"And why didn't you just told me you couldn't go home sooner?"

"Because… I… I already invited myself to come… and… and I couldn't just… also ask to spend more time here…" That was kind of funny. To see how she was getting embarrassed amused me.

"What terrible manners you have!" I teased her.

"Look who's talking… you can barely keep your food in you mouth when you're eating."

"That is so not true!"

"Yes it is… you can not talk and eat at same time, it's disgusting."

"Tche… whatever… whose book is that?" I asked pointing to the book she borrowed me, and now she was embracing it, as if she had to protect it at all costs.

"My brother's" So I remembered the story that Renji told me about him never seen them together before.

"Is he a doctor?"

She stared at me, telling me that she also didn't wanted to talk about it.

"Yes, he is."

Since I have just found out my new hobby, I decided to keep provoking her.  
"So you just decided you wanted to follow the big brother's foot steps?"  
She looked at me suspicious.  
"How come you know he is older than me?"  
"A little bird told me."

"Stupid redhead punk" She said looking further at my window.  
"Hey… just because he is full of tattoos it doesn't mean he is a punk alright?" I hated when people makes judgments without even getting to know the person first.  
"So it really was the redhead!"  
"Tchê... you already knew it."

After that, she didn't say anything else, either answered my question. And when I was about to open my mouth to make another question, a taxi arrives buzzing on the street. She then looks at me with a false smile. Very annoying.

"Ahm… I believe that is for you" I said pointing out of my window.

"You are correct! But I can't leave a house, without the host open the door for me… it would be rude of me."

'_Argh! I would be so much better if she only talked about her nails and hair.'_

"Oh, of course. Excuse me!" So I lead her to the front door. But I was happy that she would finely leave.

When we passed through the living room, Yuzu was sitting on the couch scratching her eyes. She probably woke up with the car's horn, I thought.  
"Niisan, you're home."  
"Yes sweetie, go back to sleep. Don't worry, I'll make the dinner for us today." I got the blanket that was on my father's seat, and put it over her so she can go back to sleep.

I realized that Rukia was observing me.  
"What?"

"Nothing." Her _nothing_ came out weird, but I didn't take much attention to it.

I opened the door.  
"Well, thank you for giving me back the **entire** book." I know she thought I wouldn't take care of it.

"Ha-ha… no problem miss, and thank **you** for borrowing it."

"No problem… good bye, Kurosaki."

"Bye bye…ahm… Rukia." I tried to remember her last name, but I guess I never took attention at the professor's call either. Maybe I should take Ishida's advice.

I went straight to my room. _'What a day!' _So I just laid my back on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why does she knows I talk while eating?" I wondered.

---end---

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 3 – The Secret Letter**

Our next task was to write a detailed description of all internal and external body's parts. We would have to read a few articles about the process according to necropsy standards. But thanks to my adored female partner named Rukia, information about it won't miss on my notes.

Again, I spend the weekend hidden in my room reading books. I got the feeling that from the day professor Ukitake designated me to be her partner, my glory days would vanish forever. _'But it's ok'_ I was willing to pass through it to get my reward in the end. She would have to crawl on my feet asking forgiveness for underestimating me.

On Monday, professor took us to the morgue's room.

Each couple would have to make the description within the day.

So there we were, Rukia and I, facing our dear corpse.

"Ok, I believe it would be the best for both of us, if we split parts, I mean you look from his head to his waist and I'll check the rest." She told me.

"If you say so."

So I started by his hair.

The corpse we got, was of a 30 years old man. By our previously analyzes, he would have died from an overdoses. He had a heart attack and chocked with something we couldn't figure yet, though we suspected it was with some pill. The thing was still stuck on his throat, but according to professor, later we would make a scan over his body, and maybe we would have to open it to take it out.

I was dying to get into that part. This should be the best part of medical studies.

While I was making my annotations, very concentrated on my duty, she interrupts me.

"You should put on your gloves to touch the body, you know?" I looked at her, she was writing something about his feet, and she was wearing gloves just like everybody else in the room.

"Right."

She made another strike over me. I would have to be more careful, to not commit another mistake.

So I got my gloves from from my pockets and put on my white coat I had inside my backpack. Then I looked around and realized I was the only one wearing them. Rukia looked at me with a smooth smile forming on her face. That would be the first one I would see, but whatever. All I wanted was to beat her.

So I continued with my annotations.

On lunch time I decided that I wouldn't eat, so I could continue my work. She didn't care and left me alone.

Since I got the top part of the body, I obviously have more things to write than she does, and I was sure she gave me that task on purpose. She is probably testing me. But whatever, I wouldn't complain either fail to this one.

I was checking inside his mouth and I realized she had left her notebook beside the corpse.

A strong and very powerful force made my feet move toward it, and then it made my hands move on it's direction, even though I was telling myself not to do it so. I was afraid I would find some evil spells on it. And soon I would open it, it would get on fire and burn me to death.

But I opened even so.

Her perfect handwriting was itching in my eyes.

I read a paragraph. It was also perfectly written.

'_So boring.'_

So I browsed through the pages and noticed a bunch of stupid little drawings. Cute bunnies and bears.

"I draw much better than this." I was happy I had found something I was actually better than her, even though it wasn't enough. I wanted to beat her in everything.

I kept exploring the pages. All full of drawings and erased annotation. _'Is that what she does during class?' _I jumped to the last few pages. There was some kind of letter.

"Dear brother,

In the name of our father, although we do not share the same parents, we know how we will be forever bounded for a single reason.

I want to tell you, you freeze me, because you can't reach me. And ignores me. You live a life that seems come all too easy. In every hardship there's a reason, but you're not seeing it, so you are not believing it.

To those who know she is my sister, not yours, we kept our promise.

But the world is still pulling us by strings we can not bare. We won't work their schemes or be concerned about it any longer.

I am not your enemy, I want you to know.

However, the world strikes us out on an universally gasp at a death hole. So we can not continue with this dramatic act.

Although we do not live a life of futilities, we can not stand ahead of each other. And I know you know that.

…dear sister, if you can hear me out… and dear brother... forgive me please, for I have sinned with my gore thoughts…"

Suddenly I hear some footsteps coming from outside the room. So I rushed to my place and pretended I was writing something on my own notebook. I have never felt my blood running so cold through my veins like now. I did something terrible reading her private notes. I felt like I deserved a death sentence. And I would really get one if she realizes what I have done.

But even so, I was truly shocked. That was the most powerful letter I had ever read. Although I didn't understood it's meaning.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey…Inoue… what's up?" I sighed in relief. Actually, I had never felt this relief. Not even when I go to the bathroom to take a piss on the hardest moments.

"Well… me and the rest of the guys were planning to go out after class… don't you want come?"

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe I'll have to do some researches for the next class." I was sweating cold, but I tried hard to put on a mask on my face sp she wouldn't noticed a thing.

Rukia soon showed up at the door. My heart was about to break my chest again. She came to pick the wallet she had forgotten in her bag.

I felt my stomach freeze afraid she would notice her notebook wasn't on the same place as she had left it.

"Hi." Inoue greeted her.

"Hello." She barely looked at her. I felt bugged with that. She could at least be nicer to other people.

I'm fine if she wanted to be a pain in my ass, I mean, I mocked her in front of the entire class, called her bitch and almost kicked her out of my house, but my friends didn't do a thing to her. So I just can't sit here and do nothing about it. I pulled inside my tighten chest some guts. She has never seemed so scary as she was now.

"You could at least look at people when you greed you know?" I told her.

"Kurosaki-kun… it's ok, I don't mind." Inoue reprehends me.

"Yeah, but I do." I sighed.

She looked at me suspiciously and then looked at Inoue.

"My apologizes, I admit it was a rude thing to do."

"Oh… you don't have to apologize, really."

"Well… I apologize anyway… now if you excuse me, I came to pick up something." And then she turned herself back to her bag to close the zipper. She places it at the chair she was sitting before, looks at me again and walks away. And I could breathe again.

"Wait." Inoue scared me calling her. I began to wonder what the hell did that cute little mind of hers was up to. I was having the feeling that it couldn't be a good thing.

Rukia stopped at the door and looked back at us again.

"Ahm… I was wondering… me, Kurosaki-kun and our friends are planning to go out after class… why don't you come with us?"

'_Holy crap!' _I knew it! I started to pray so she would refuse it.

That raven girl looked at me for a while, and I think she read my mind, and soon put her eyes on the floor.

"Thank you… but I have some things to do."

'_Yes! She refused it!' _I had to hold myself from jumping with happiness.

"Well… if you change your mind, you can just call me." Inoue always surprises me with her sympathy. She really was the sweetest girl on Earth. She took a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote her cell phone number and gave it to Rukia.

"Oh… no, it's ok, you do not have to…" Rukia wanted to refuse that too, but it was too late. Inoue had put by herself that little piece of paper inside Rukia's dark brow jacket's pocket.

"Don't be shy to call me ok?" And she showed Rukia that beautiful smile that I love so much. Sometime I wonder, why aren't all the girls just like her? It doesn't seems fair to the others girls who makes so much effort to look pretty, as Inoue makes none. And she is not even aware of herself.

So Inoue wave me a "good bye" and left. As Rukia with her sullen face, because she obviously hated what my dear friend just did to her, went out right after her, giving me a death glare as if I was guilty for Inoue's act.

Soon lunch break would be over, so I put my face back to my notebook, since I also wanted to deliver my part before she does.

Her notebook seemed to scream at me briefly asking for some attention. I wondered what could have happen to her sister.

'_Sister? Renji never mentioned a sister!'_ I just recalled.

Ten minutes later, people started to come back. Professor Ukitake soon came in eating a small chocolate bar. And then my annoying partner was back with all her dark evil glory.

After taking notes about his hair, face, arms and neck, I was finely getting on his chest. There was a lot to be described as well. The guy was full of birth marks, had some scars and he was disgustingly hairy.

After a few time writing, I realized she was standing frozen, right beside me. I carefully looked at her, as if I make an abrupt movement she would kill me.

"What happened?" She was scaring me. _'Did she realized it now?'_

"I am here." She said pointing at the guy's waist. Everything seemed normal on her. Not that I thought she was normal, though.

"Ok… good for you." I said in a relief tone.

"Pay attention, you idiot."

"What?" I looked again at the dead body, and everything seemed perfect, on it's proper place.

"Whaaaaat??"

"Gosh… you are really stupid aren't you?"

"Ooohhh… just say it, damn it!"

She pointed out to the body again, but this time I noticed she was referring to a specific point.

The guy's genitals.

"Ohhohohoh so that is your problem! Didn't you ever saw a guy's penis?" I teased her. _'How old is she again?'_

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii, keep your stupid voice down, please!" I couldn't believe she was truly blushing over this.

"You're kidding me right? And you intend to call yourself a doctor? Come'on! You have to go through this!"

"Please… if you do this for me, I'll buy you anything you want!"

"Ok." I didn't even had to think twice. I mean, I'm not the one who will get prejudiced with this. _'Instead, I will get something very nice with that.'_ I thought with a grin between my lips. I knew she was buying me, but whatever.

So I stated to describe the dude's little thing, and she continued my part.

"Tell me… have you ever kissed a guy… or a girl?" And I had come up with a bunch of others questions to shoot at her.

And again I saw her blushing.

"Shut up."

"Have you ever hugged a guy, that wasn't your father or brother?"

"If you don't shut up, I will cut your tongue off, slice it into pieces and give it to birds eat." She threatens me holding her pen as a dangerous weapon.

"Oh… come on! I'll give you a little hug now if you want!" I pretended I would catch her, but obviously I wouldn't.

"Back off you idiot… and do you really think of yourself as a man?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I will spread to all of your friends about that cute little lion plush I saw on your room."

"What???.... wait, that isn't mine, its my sister's."

"I do not care… I'll just say you sleep hugging it like a little baby."

"Oh!" I pretended to be surprised and scared placing my hand in front of my mouth in an horror acting "… you little evil thing! You are ruining my entire life and career with that terrible rumor!" And calmly got back to my notes, showing her I couldn't care less for that stupid little thing.

"Asshole."

"Tche! That is not a thing to girls say you know… besides, you should thank me for making this job for you." I said holding the guy's thing in my hand.

"Why should I thank you? I am paying you for that, you idiot!"

"Yeah, but still I could refuse it, and you would have to do it yourself… I didn't ask to get his head, remember?"

"Just keep quiet!"

When class was finely done. We gave our notes to professor Ukitake, and we were out.

As I was heading to get my bike, she came along to take her dady's ride.

"How much?"

"Hm?"

"How much do you want me to pay you for the job?" She said while taking her wallet out of her bag.

"I don't know yet… can I tell you tomorrow?" I needed to put some thought about it, and I really wasn't into it right now. I had some head ache bothering me.

"Fine."

And soon she disappeared of my sigh.

Right after I met Ishida, Renji and Chad on the way.

"Hey guys… Renji, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you know anything about Rukia's sister?"

"Sister? She doesn't have a sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I guess…why do you ask?"

"Nothing." That was weird. I was sure I read something mentioning about a sister. And suddenly I got myself curious about it.

"Hey, Ichigo… how is working with her?" Renji asked me breaking though my thoughts.

"Awful… she is a little demon."

"Oh, come'on… just go easy on her."

I looked at Ishida as he looked back at me as well. We were both suspicious.

"Do you like her, Renji?" Ishida asked.

"What?? NO!" But he did blushed.

"Unbelievable! You do!" I said pointing him out.

"No I don't! How could I, if I have never talked to the girl in my life yet!" He was stepping away from us to each word he said, to get rid of our teasing quick as he could.

Ishida went after him with Chad behind them, like a shadow. They were meeting up with Inoue and Arisawa as I just went home. I really needed to lay down on my bed so I had to refuse their invitation. I would have to apologize them later for not coming.

"Niisan! Dad took Karin to the Hospital!" Yuzu told me soon as I got home.

---end---

Note: some parts of that Rukia's letter I took from a song named "Dear Sister, Dear Brother". I couldn't find the author, so if you know it, let me know so I can give a proper credit. I thought it nice and perfect to what I was planning for Rukia's future. :]


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 4 – That Doctor**

"What? Why? What happen?"

"Some one called from her soccer class asking dad to go pick her up… but they didn't told me what happen… I'm worried, Ichi-nii!"

"Crap! What hospital is she?"

"I just called him on his cell phone… he took her at Takahashi's hospital."

"Ok, I'm going there. I'll call you soon as I know what happen ok?"

"Ok."

I gave her a big hug. I was sure it was nothing serious. Bad knew always comes fast, so she must be fine.

I took my bike and took off leaving my other sister behind me.

When I got in front of that huge hospital after 20 minutes riding and hoping they wouldn't have left already, I felt shivers running through my body.

Although ironically I had decided to become a doctor, I always hated hospitals.

Staring at that big white building, made me remember once our father got really sick, so he had to stay a few days interned. At that time I was 12, Karin and Yuzu were 6. I was so scared that something terrible would happen to him, and he would leave me alone with those kids, since mom passed way not too long before that. It was a really terrible moment for a 12 years old kid like me. And seeing dad so terrible like that, made me get afraid of that kind of place. And adding the strong smell of chemical products that those places hold, was really sickening. Dad got terrible depressed after mother passed away, and his immunity got down, so he got a really strong cold. It was a pneumonia actually. He stayed for two weeks there. The longest weeks of my life. But thank goodness he got better. Although I think it left some sequels on his brain since he came back home more stupid then never.

Changing the subject, I actually wonder how did mom fell for that guy. He is stupid and childish. And I supposed he was worst at that time they met. I just can't understand that.

However, I know he is a good man and always looked after us with all his mighty, despite it all. And he did loved mom.

When I got inside, I found my father talking to a tall dark haired guy.

"…she might feel a little uncomfortable at night, so I prescribed a pain killer if she really feels like it… all I can tell is that she must rest as much as possible for two, maybe three weeks." His accent sounded familiar.

I looked around and saw Karin sitting on a chair beside the reception table.

"Hey, Karin… are you alright? What happen?"

"A stupid girl knocked me out on the leg… I broke it, and now I can't play anymore."

"For two or three weeks right?" I got worried. I knew soccer was her biggest passion in life. Maybe the only one. I was worried if someone would take that away from her for good.

"I hope so…" Her voice came out low. She was truly upset, and I felt bad for her.

My father and the doctor approached right after.

"When you come back to take off that plaster of paris bandages, we will make another scan on your leg to see if there will be further damages, ok?" The doctor said to her.

I looked at him again. He was taller than me, and he was pretty young for a doctor. I mean, all the doctors I had seen so far were old full of white hair and wrinkles. I began to imagine myself on his shoes within a few years. I would make sure I would become a hell of a great doctor, and get tons of hot nurses. I bet he did.

But then I noticed he had a cold expression on his face, like there was no emotion inside those blue sky eyes of his. And he didn't seem to like that job. I asked myself what a young man like him, was doing with a job he couldn't take pleasure on taking care of people. I mean, being a doctor is the noblest profession someone could choose. The wish of saving lives should be running on his veins. And there were a lot of others things I couldn't see through him. There was a dark sadden aura involving him blocking my view. He had just examined my little sister and there was no excitement about it on him. It was almost as if he didn't cared to Karin's pain.

I wanted to ask him what is his problem, but that was none of my business. My sister was fine, and that's what matters for now.

"Ok, let's go kids." Father said.

"If anything happen, you can give me a call." So that doctor handed my father his business card.

"Thank very much doctor Kuchiki."

"What??" I said it too loud, and all of them looked at myself get embarrassed.

That surname sounded very familiar, but I wasn't sure of it.

"Is there something wrong?" That cold strong voice asked me.

"Well… are you…" I wanted to ask him, but his eyes were telling me to keep quiet. He was intimidating. "…sorry… it's nothing."

So I helped Karin to stand up, and helped father to take her to his car parked in front of the building.

I saw that man walk away. He also had a hard cold back.

Back at home, Yuzu helped us to take Karin to the room they share.

And finally I was able to lay on my precious bed and closed my eyes. Soon I was hit by a lot of thoughts in my mind.

I wanted to think about Rukia's payment, that weird doctor and that letter.

'…_although we do not share the same parents, we know how we will be forever bounded for a single reason… You freeze me, because you can't reach me. And ignores me. To those who know she is my sister, not yours, we kept our promise. I am not your enemy… Forgive me please, for I have sinned with my gore thoughts.'_

Those parts of her note, kept hitting my mind unstoppable for the entire night.

'_What reason is that? Why does he ignores her? Is she adopted? Or is he?... and why does she has such thoughts?'_

The next day I got early at college. I got surprised by seeing Inoue talking to Rukia.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! I was looking for you… you didn't came yesterday to our meeting!"

"Ah… sorry Inoue… I had to take Karin to Takahashi's hospital…" I looked at Rukia to see if I could catch some reaction from her, but she just kept looking at her book. "… she broke her leg." So I concluded.

"Oh…I'm sorry, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she is fine." I still couldn't take my eyes off that raven girl.

"Good… can I come visit her today?"

"Sure. She is going to love it."

"Ok then… I'm going to my classroom, I have genetics class now."

"Ok."

"Bye bye Kurosaki-kun… bye bye Rukia."

"Bye." We both replied.

After she left, I set on the chair beside her.

"What are you reading?"

She looked suspicious.

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"It's just a stupid romance." She sighed.

"If you think it's stupid, then why do you read it?"

"It's entertaining."

"Hmm… and what were you talking to Inoue? I thought you hated her!"

"Don't worry, I have no plan to steal her away from you." She told me with a bored expression on her face, as if I had the obligation to understand what she means.

"Huh?" But I wondered where did that came from.

"I know you like her… everybody knows."

That was true. I liked her, as a friend and probably more. She was the prettiest and sweetest girl I know. And I liked to thing she was the most perfect creature on earth too. But I couldn't say I loved her, though. I feel there is something missing on Inouer to make my mind go crazy about her, and I couldn't tell what it was.

"How come?"

"You drools everywhere when she is around."

"No I don't." Rukia tried to act like me drooling looking at my chest, as if I could only see Inoue's breasts. "…Yes you do." She concludes after finishing that cheap acting.

"Are you jealous of Inoue?" I was sure she was. After all, Rukia was flat like a board, short, sullen and had no one to talk to. She was almost pitiful, if it wasn't for that arrogant face of her.

"Don't be stupid! I would never be jealous of a stupid girl that can only giggles over everything fixing her stupid hair all the time… I hate girls that only care about their looks. I even wonder if they do know that that is all they have got to attract a man or if it is just their stupid animal instincts… you know, they have no brain to get into a decent conversation… the only thing they can understand is about hair, clothes, nails, body creams and make ups… and since those stupid gossiping magazines are the only thing they can _**read**_, they only see stupid actor's pictures and adore it as a holy thing… and that is when they are not comparing themselves to the beautiful women on it grabbing those men."

I was wondering when she would stop talking about it. But it was funny, and true. Although Inoue wasn't like that. At least I have never seen her acting like that.

"So you are jealous!"

"Idiot!" She hit my head with that book getting annoyed.

"Outch!"

"What do you want? I know you did not came here just to ask me that." She was really sharp.

"Well… I was wondering… what is your last name again?"

She looked into my eyes as if she could see through me.

"Why? Did my brother attend your sister?" _'I knew it.'_

"So it was him." Now that stupid accent I noticed on him made sense.

"Have you thought about your payment already?" She changed the subject, and faced the book over her desk. There was so much I wanted to ask, but I wouldn't dare. It was her business, not mine, anyway.

"Actually… I have." I had just came up with an idea.

She looked at me with a serious expression on that sullen face as I had an evil grin on mine.

"I am not stupid, you know? Do not try to bargain on me, because it won't happen… so I am going to ask you just this once… how much Ichigo?"

"Zero."

"Huh?... What do you mean?" It was fun to see her out of clue.

"I mean, I don't want money. I want something else in exchange."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah!... but don't worry! Is no big deal, actually." But she was still laser-ing me with those deep blue eyes of hers scanning me.

"Say it."

"Well… I want meet your room!"

"Excuse me?" Now it was weird to see how shocked she got. As if I had asked to meet a holy ground. And now it made me even more curious about it. Obviously I wasn't trying to meet only her room. I wanted to see for myself the place that freak girl lives.

I couldn't say exactly why, but I was getting some how, kind of… a little interested on her. That letter made a huge impact on me, and I couldn't sleep properly because of it. I wanted to figure out the story behind it. And as I wouldn't dare asking it directly to that little but dreadful dark feline, I decided to make that kind of move. Slowly invade her own territory. Maybe I would find something interesting to put her little nose down.

"You know… you saw my room, now I want some revenge, and see yours too." I said simply putting that way so she wouldn't suspect me even more then she already was.

And as expected, I saw her putting some serious thought about it. I just couldn't tell if she was questioning about my intentions or about the possibility of me entering her castle.

"No."

"Oh come'on! You came to my house uninvited and I can't? Besides, I am spearing you some money!" _'Crap! I can't miss that chance!'_

"And why do you care so much about my room?"

"I don't care! I just want so see for myself your voodoo dolls! I have never seen one before." _'That is it! I must tease her.'_

"You brainless head…I told you my room is not like that!" I was getting exited for making her so angry that she would have to agree with me.

"So prove it!"

"I have nothing to prove to you!"

"Oh… so you admit you are that kind of witch scheming evil spells on people to get what ever you want? And that is why you are always so sullen. Because you just hate everyone around you, and wishes their death. And you made some kind of pact to the devil, so now you can only wear dark clothes to not shine among the stupid ordinaries humans and don't get a punishment from that little Satan… but I bet at night you pray you ass off to your God to save your soul, because you know you have screwed big time, and now you know you just can't come back to the living world, because Lucifer will hunt you down..."

"Fine, fine, fine! Enough!" She interrupts me."… but I will tell you the day." She told me pointing her index finger on my face.

"Ok." I replied putting down that annoying thing.

After that, I went straight to my seat felling absolute and proud of myself.

Only now I realized the classroom was already full.

---end---

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 5 – The Confess**

When class was over, I met Inoue on my way.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hey, Inoue, want a ride on my bike?"

"Sure!"

From behind her, I saw Rukia's father car parking, and right after she showed her evil glory making her appearance. She opened the door, but before getting inside she was talking to the driver. I couldn't see his face. The dark glass was blocking the view of anything inside it. I realize she was arguing something with that person. And then she madly threw her bag inside making her dark aura freely flow in the air and got in.

And just like that, the car was gone with the tires singing on the asphalt.

"How is it working with her?" Inoue asked me realizing I was gazing at the car leaving.

"Ahm… it's ok… I guess… she is annoying, but we are making good reports."

"I see… that is good, right?"

"Yeah… come'on, let's go."

Karin and Yuzu were watching TV.

"Inoue!" They greed her.

"Hello! How are you feeling Karin?"

"I'm good… my leg itches sometimes, but I'm ok." She responded gloomy. She still hasn't gotten over the accident, and I guess she only will after making that other exam to make sure she was fine.

"That is good." She told her giving my sister a hug.

"Want to watch a movie with us? I borrow some from the store." Yuzu asks.

"We can make popcorn!" Karin suggested.

"That sounds fun…if it's ok for me to stay."

"Of course it is!" I told her myself. Inoue used to come a lot at my house, so the girls got a bit attached to her. I was fascinated to how easy Inoue could talk to them, since especially Karin didn't like much estrangers. In the other hand when Ishida or Renji come, all they do is fight over the remote, my pc, my video game… it was a hell. Maybe it was the female instincts making them get along.

"Ok, but before we do that I need talk to you, Kurosaki-kun." She looked at me serious, which was a rare thing. So that made me worry.

"Ok, let's go upstairs."

We went to my room.

I closed the door, since the subject seemed a serious matter so my sisters wouldn't hear it.

"What's wrong Inoue? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…well…" She was holding her hands close to her chest trembling a little bit, and she wasn't looking directly at me. To each second passing, I was getting more and more nervous about it.

"So?"

"Well… let me see… this is kind of hard to me explain… I know this is suddenly… but… it's actually been long…"

"Inoue… don't worry, just say it please?" I told her forcing a friendly smile on my face. It was easy to tell she was nervous just as well, but since she was my best girl friend, I wanted her to know that she could talk to me about everything.

"Hmmm… ok…so I'll go straight to the point."

"Good girl, do that!" I was trying to calm her acting cool.

"Well… so… here is the deal… I… I like you." Right after confessing to me, she covered her face with her hands on a shame act. At first I got very surprised. I would never figure that. But then I find her very cute seeing her like that.

"Hey… Inoue… are you serious?" I was aware I was good looking, but never thought about the possibility of the most beautiful girl could really have feelings for me. Specially if that girl was my best friend, which means she knows all my flaws and stupid habits, like keep my sister's plush in my room because I kind of like it. Of course it was a top secret thing, only Inoue and, well, that irritating girl knows about it.

So she nodded positively confirming my question.

But truth be told… I wasn't trilled. I was flattered, but not trilled.

I have imagine that moment for a thousands times. It would be awesome! I would grab her in my arms, lay her in my bad, take off all her clothes and kiss every spot of her incredible body… but my heart wasn't beating strong as I thought it would. My breath isn't strong as it should be. So I guess it wasn't meant to be after all.

I came close her and put her hands down, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Inoue, you are my best friend … and I really don't want to ruin that being something else…" She was looking at me carefully, but as I was hugging her, I realized she was shaking. So I tighten my arms around her. "… you are a very important person in my life, I can't take the risk of losing you because of some stupid fight we might have in the future… besides… I'm sure you can find somebody else better then me." That was the stupid cheap speech I could tell her. Unfortunely I wasn't good with that kind of thing and that made me feel like a shit.

She torn my arms from her.

"You know what?... I knew you would say something like that."

"Inoue…"

"It's ok. You are a important friend to me too." She was smiling. And there wasn't a single tear drop rolling on her face. However, I knew she would cry her heart out soon as she gets home. And that made my heart break into millions pieces.

"Come'on! Let's go see that movie. The girls were really happy to see you, you know?" I told her offering my hand.

"I know… they grew so fast… I think they will become taller than you, Kurosaki-kun."

"No way!"

"They can even become models."

"No they won't! I won't let anyone lay a finger on them. No one will take pictures of them either gain money over them!"

"Hahaha. You're really a super protective big brother aren't you?"

She took my hand. She was still shaking.

"You know… I asked Rukia about you." She told me while we were going down the stairs.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"What did that freak said?"

"She said it was fun to see you mad at her! Hahaha."

"Huh? That bastard! I knew she was making fun of me!"

"She is nice… she only answered my questions, but I guess she is ok."

"Hm… Why are you telling me this Inoue?" I was suspicious of her bringing that subject out of blue.

"No particular reason."

"Hm… so stop talking about her! I don't like that snobbish face of hers."

"Okeeeyyy." She said singing.

The four of us watched a comedy movie Yuzu got eating popcorn she made on our microwave. We laugh a lot with the stupid scenes. Although I had to pinch Karin for kicking my backs from time to times, since I had to sit on the floor in front of them.

It was 9 pm when it was over.

"Hey girls, I'm going to take Inoue home. I'll be right back." I warned them while putting on my jacket. Dad would be home soon.

When we got at the garage, she told me I didn't have to take her home. But I felt that was the least I could do for her, even if it was such an insignificant thing to do.

On the way we didn't say a word, and soon I would drop her in front of her house.

"Hey… Inoue… can you promise me something?" I asked her before she could open the door to get inside.

"Sure." She turned herself to face me.

"Don't cry because of me, ok?"

She looked at me incredulous. As if she was telling me it was an impossible thing for her. And I knew it was. Inoue was that kind of sweet, delicate and fragile girl in the outside, but inside, she was tough and wouldn't allow anyone to see her crying. She would find strength from wherever it takes to swallow her sorrows until she was completely alone to put it out of her system.

"I promise!" She smile. I wanted to hug her, but I guess that would make things worse. So I just left home assured she would cry. I was thinking of myself as the most stupid person on the universe.

The rest of the week was normal. Inoue was talking to me as if nothing had happen between us. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but I knew it had to be like that for her. And in the end I was glad she didn't let it affect our friendship.

On Friday, when class was over, while I was gathering my things to go home, I saw that dark witch approaching embracing some books to ruin my good mood again.

'_Great... there goes another weekend!'_

"Did you get Ukitake's e-mail?"

"Huh? What e-mail?"

"Jesus! Why did you gave him your e-mail if you do not check them! You have to thank me for being your partner!"

"Not even in hell! What does he wants?"

"A check-list of things we have to analyze on the corpse blood on Monday... we have to make that list by then… do not worry… it is a simple thing to do, even a child can make it… I already gathered a few books about blood analyses, so we can have some ideas to it…you check these books as I will check the books I have left home." She told me handing me them. I realized she was again making fun of me, and that got on my nerves. "… on Monday we see what we got in common and what we do not."

"You know what? I have a better idea!"

"From that tiny brain of yours? I bet you do not!" Once again that snobbish way of speaking and rolling her eyes telling me that I was stupid made my blood burn.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think it's time for you to give me my payment!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes! It's been almost two weeks and you haven't mentioned a thing about me meeting you stupid room."

"I told you I would tell you the day…and I have not said it yet, have I?!"

"So… how about this weekend? We can even make this check-list together! It's perfect!"

"Are you listen to me?"

"I think I'm going to the library later to see if I can find some more books, to do this work."

"Ichigo!"

"Hey Rukia, I like black tea with waffles, ok?" I put my backpack on my back and went out of the class as that little shadow came behind me all worried. It was truly amusing.

"Whatever! You do not even know my address anyway! Iiiiidiiooot!" She said showing off her tongue as if that would kill me.

"Hm... I wonder how does your father looks like... I still couldn't see his face through his car's window... maybe I should go say hello to him and introduce myself before going to his house when he get here to pick you up... what do you think Rukia?"

"Ichigo!!!" She pinched my arm.

"Oh! I think I was bitten by a little mosquito!"

"Damn it Kurosaki Ichigo!... you are going to pay me for that!"

"What are you talking about? You are the one who has to pay me! I'm only charging you! You know… my father told me not to trust estrangers… so I'm just taking care of my business. Don't blame me!"

"Fine! At least let me call you first to tell you the time you can come by."

"Hahaha again you are underestimating me Rukia!!! You really think I'm stupid?"

"I was hoping you were!" She said between her teeth.

"Well... too bad! You are going to give me your address **now**, and tell me **now** the time I can come over. Be a good girl and stop bugging me will you?" I told her as tapping the top of her head with a big smile on my face. I'm so happy when I make her mad, I just couldn't stop smile!

"Fine!" So she took a piece of paper out of her bag and wrote her address as I told her to. But I was a hundred percent of sure she was giving me it wrong.

"Come by at 3 pm on Sunday." She said giving me the paper. And soon she turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I said pulling her dark purple jacket.

"What is it now?" She muttered impatiently.

"Follow me."

So I lead that moody girl to the closest bench on that college's patio. We sit and I took off my laptop that by coincidence I decided to bring on my backpack.

I connected the wireless mode and searched on a map site her address. I had to check how far would I go. If it was absurdly far away, it was for sure fake.

But it was actually near Takahashi's hospital. That seemed reasonable place to a doctor's family to live.

"Satisfied?" She asked me.

"If that is a wrong address, you can prepare yourself to be analyzed by the others students next semester at the morgue room! And don't forget you will be very exposed to everyone!" I threatened her.

"Do not worry… that is the correct address." She said on her usual arrogant tone and right after, she stood up and walked away on those little straights steps with that tilt nose. But this time I didn't care, because Yes! I was satisfied and pleased, and then I realized that idiot left me her books to carry around.

'_Damn!'_

---end---

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 6 – The Long Wait**

On Saturday, I couldn't relax. I was too excited to take off that girl's mask. For some reason I knew I was about to enter a parallel world, and would find too many sealed boxes to use against her. I knew it wasn't a nice thing to do to a person but, well, I don't think she is human, so whatever! As long as I could make some fun of her face it was fine with me, since she does the same.

I began to imagine what kind of house it was, I bet it must be something else. Both Rukia and her brother weren't exactly the best definition of normal, so I was hoping the place follows that logic.

During the day, I helped my father to clean the garden and his car. I also went to the market with Yuzu to buy some things to make us food, and then I prepared us some lunch. In the afternoon I watched about four movies with the girls. I was getting impatient with my stupid watch that didn't seem to work properly to show me some advanced time, or maybe someone pressed Earth's slow motion button just to piss me off.

At night, I called Ishida, Renji and Chad to come over and play some videogame with me. But I was actually looking for some entertainment. Some day I would have to thank God for giving me friends, so I could use them on these times. But not today, I was too fussy for that now.

They all came at once together and spent about four hours on my room.

"How is Karin?" Ishida asked me.

"She is fine."

"You know, once I broke my arm… and that thing itches like… a lot! So I had the brilliant idea of using a fork to scratch it…"

"Renji… you are brilliant! But you don't have to finish your sentence… we can be brilliant too and figure out the end of your story." I interrupted him concerned about my TV screen.

"Right."

Ishida was laid on my bed reading some of my mangas.

I was now playing against Chad some fight game, and when I was about to kill him, Renji again draws my attention browsing Rukia's books pages I left on my desk. He found the note with her address.

"Are you going to her place?" He asked me.

"Yep. Tomorrow afternoon."

Chad knocked me out, but I grabbed his leg and put him down, and before he could make some move, I started to kick him.

"Damn it! Let me go Ichigo!" He told me trying in vain to defend himself as I was consuming his life spam.

"No way! Just die bitch!"

"Wha… how come you are going there?" Renji insisted.

"Have you seen Ukitake's e-mail?"

"Yeah!"

"Damn! Was I the only one who hasn't?"

"I bet it was!" I heard Ishida muttering from my bed.

"Well… we are going to make that check-list." I still couldn't completely beat Chad's ass. That tough bastard some how was able to stand up to punch me again.

"What is the matter Renji? Are you jealous?" Ishida teased him.

"No!!! It's just… I have never got inside her house… I wish I could though."

"Why? How did it look like on the outside?" I asked.

"It was ok."

"So what is the big deal?" That sounded a little hypocrite, since I was dying to meet her house just as well. Or maybe even more. But they couldn't know that. They would definitely get the wrong idea about it.

"I think he looooves her!" Ishida continued teasing him as making some obscene gestures to provoke him. Renji showed him his middle finger and I laughed. And crap! Chad took advantage of my distraction and killed me.

"Your turn Renji." I told him handing my control.

"Get out of there Chad! I wanna beat Ishida's face to death now!" He said on a grim tone.

"That is if you can!" The bastard was the best among us all. So he accepted the challenge with a smile on his face leaving my manga behind after Chad gave him his control.

A few minutes later, when Renji was almost dying, as Ishida was barely touched, my sister Yuzu came in.

"Ichi-nii, dinner is ready."

"Who did it?" Ishida and Renji asked on a chorus.

"I did…" She answered proudly.

So we all sighed in relief. Despite Karin had her leg hurt, she wouldn't stop her duties when was her turn since she can't stand being dull for a day, so we got a little concerned about her cooking.

After dinner, we came back to my room and a few more hours later, the guys went back to their home leaving me again to be consumed by my thoughts.

Sunday finely arrived. I woke up at 8 am and rolled trough my bed dozen times trying to fall asleep again. I didn't wanted have to spend seven hours counting down the time for me to go meet that witch. But it was useless.

So I got up from my bed. Washed my face and teeth and went down the stairs to prepare some coffee. My stupid father was sleeping on the couch with the TV on. So I turned it off and covered him with the blanked on his feet.

I decided to make some pancakes, fried eggs, and sandwiches. I also sliced some fruits on a plate and made some black tea and black coffee. I wanted to distract myself by doing what ever I could so I wouldn't notice the time passing by. Few minutes later, my father shows up.

"You are too noisy… what are you doing early this morning on a Sunday Ichigo?" He asked soon as he came inside the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast, can't you see?"

"Yes, but… why? Did you fall out of your bed?"

I sighed. "You could say so."

So he looked me suspiciously. One of the best things about my father is his ability to find trouble in us. His good eyes could see right through us. Of course that wasn't always a good thing. Sometimes he likes to stick his big nose on our private matters and bug us to death. And we all would get into a stupid fight in the end.

"Did something happened?"

"I'm feeling anxious… that's all."

"Hmm… about what?" He sat on a chair and picked one of my pancakes.

"Nothing… just leave me on my own this time please."

I was never the kind of son to open up my heart and cry out loud all my worries and sorrows to my father. Especially since I have such an idiot parent, even though I knew some how I could relay on him. But since I have never done this before, it also wouldn't be this time. And the fact that I couldn't take that girl off my mind, was disturbing me. _'Why am I making it such a big deal? Is it because of that letter?' _ That was the most rational reason there could be.

"Iiiiiichigooooooo, tell your daddy here what happen!" Just as I expected he came to hug me. I was sure he was doing it just to cheer me, but that was just too annoying to make my mood get any better.

I grabbed a pancake from the table and threw it on his face.

After that, he stopped his silly jokes and I could join him to eat my breakfast. My sisters would probably sleep until 11 am and I was too hungry to wait for them. And either I would wake them up, otherwise that peaceful silence would be over soon.

After washing the dishes, I took the broom to clean up the house, and soon I was upstairs cleaning my room and dad's. Then I remembered my pushbike needed a bath. I went to the garage and cleaned it while dad was making lunch.

Yuzu woke up at 11 am as I thought so, but Karin only got up when lunch was ready.

And now there was only one hour left for me to meet that bitch outside the college.

I looked around my room and remembered her at my door getting embarrassed for killing time inside my bathroom. On that day I was truly pissed. No one had ever made me as mad as she did. And it was so easy for her. It must be some kind of gift or something. But thinking back at that day, it sounded kind of funny now.

I went to take a bath to take off that smell of dust and pancakes.

I got dressed, brushed my hair, gathered her books and my notebook on my backpack and called to the cell phone number she left on her note.

"Yes?" Her voice asked soon as she answered. I felt kind of weird. That was the first time I was talking to her on the phone, but her voice sounded just the same. I have only done that to speak to doctors, delivery pizza services and my friends and family. Talking to her on a weekend wasn't supposed to be on my plans.

"It's me… how are you?" Since it was the first time, I wanted to sound polite, but that just came out too estrange. I had no reason to act like that with her.

"Bad."

"What? What happen?" _'Was she blowing me up?'_

"You are coming!"

"Ooooh… look at that! I think you are learning to get some sense of humor Rukia! Congratulations! You are almost there!" I teased her.

"Just get your big fat ass here, would you?"

"Have you checked on my ass, Rukia?"

Her reply was to hang up the phone. I wanted to bug her by calling her several times just to let it ring. But I figure if I do that now, she wouldn't open the door for me, so I would have to do that later. And for that I was feeling triumphant. I had a new tool to use.

I told my father I was going out and would come back before night comes up. I set my bike and took off with that heavy backpack on my back.

Her house was a few blocks behind Takahashi's hospital. It wasn't hard to get there on time.

I realized I was nervous. The big green garden was well taken care. It had some beautiful flowers spread all around and a stone path to get to the front door. The house was made of wood like the old Japanese style and it didn't seem as big as I though it would. It wasn't a castle. _'What the hell? That snobbish way of act is because of this?'_

So I took a deep breath and walked through that path felling kind of disappointed. I thought I would get inside some different universe, but I was just getting inside another regular house turning around the corner.

**Ding Dong.**

---end---

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 7 – Her House**

**Ding Dong. **I didn't even had the time to take off my finger from that button, and she already opened the door.

"Jesus! Were you waiting for me this whole time at the door? Did you missed me that much?"

"Shut up! I just heard your old noisy bike you idiot! The entire neighborhood must know you are here!"

"Oh." I took a brief look at her. She had her hair tied and was wearing a brown cotton skirt with a white blouse showing her shoulders. She looked some how different so snugly like that. Not mentioning it was the very first time I see her wearing white and her hair tied.

"Would you like to come in?" She said pointing inside the house.

"Duh, I came here for that!"

"Idiot!" Her annoying rolling eyes were the same tough.

I took off my shoes and got in.

The inside the house looked bigger at least. It was all decorated on that oriental Japanese style as the outside suggested. I felt like I should had come using a kimono. On the left wall there were three katanas hagging as a decoration thing.

The wood floor was so clear and polished I could see myself reflect in it. I looked down at where Rukia was standing, but couldn't see her panties. Not all the windows were opened so I guess there wasn't enough light. I looked around again and realized there wasn't too many furniture, however it was cozy and warm. The center of the room held a big fireplace with several passepartout showing pictures on it's top. I approached to look at them.

In all of them appeared only three people, but Rukia appeared in only one picture and she was alone and looking sad. I thought about asking, but in second thought, I didn't. It wasn't my business.

I recognized her brother. He seemed a bit younger and was always embracing this gorgeous woman.

"Nice house… is your family traditional?"

"Yes." Now I get why she was so polished. Her family really must be strict.

"Come." She called me.

She led me to a big hall. There were several closed doors, and by that dreadful silence, I assumed there was no one else in the house. We stopped at the last door at the end and soon she unlocks it to open.

"Oh my God! My eyes! I can't open it!"

"What? What happened? What's wrong??"

"There's too much pink!"

"IDIOT!" She throws her keys at me. "… just get inside, would you?"

"Hahahah…but seriously, it's really pink! Too much pink!"

"I told you it was pink." She told me raising an eyebrow.

"And I said I didn't believe it… say, did you asked to paint it pink after I said that?"

"If you don't shut up I swear I'm going to punch your face."

"You can't beat a guest… it's not polite Rukia!" I teased her.

"Just… get inside Ichigo!" She pushed me to get inside.

Her room had a shelf full of more passepartout with pictures. But this time she was in almost all of them. I noticed that woman her brother was embracing, except now Rukia was the one embracing her. Some of them also had an old man. I notice a few other pictures where she was dancing ballet and in some other she was playing piano.

"You dance and play piano?" I turn myself to look at her surprised. I would never figure that.

She was taking off a few notebooks and papers out of her desk. She turned around and looked at me, kind of gloomy, I think.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." I pretended I didn't care, but the truth was, I was curious.

"Sit down… let's just finish this." She told me.

"Sure."

I sat on the floor, and then she sat by my side.

We spent two hours reading and writing without getting into arguments. It was actually disturbing how well we worked together. After that, when we were almost done she gets up.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No… I'm good."

"I'm going to get something for myself."

"Ok."

"Do not fool around my things, did you hear me?"

"Hey! I was well educated, alright? I would never do that!"

"I hope so." So she left me alone.

Well, since my main plan was to find out something I could use against her when the time comes, because I was sure I would have to, I decided to look one more time around. And felt sick. There really were a lot of teddy bears on her pink bed. And as if they weren't enough, she had another shelf on the top her bed just to keep some other thousands of them. And then, my eyes hit again those portraits. I got up and went there to take another look at it.

I realized that there was so much I didn't know about her. It was weird. It's been half year now, and I've been practically only speaking with her, and even so we haven't shared anything about ourselves. We were only taking our energy to piss each other off.

I stayed looking at that picture she was dancing. She must have been about 8 years old. I noticed she was smiling. She was happy.

'_She was… almost… cute.' _I preferred to tell myself that that fact I like kids made me find her kind of funny.

She scared me suddenly coming in with a tray full of cookies and two tea-cups.

She saw me standing in front of her pictures, but pretended not to care.

"Sit… I brought tea."

"Thanks." I sat.

While we were eating I decided to make some questions.

"How old are you?"

"Why do you ask?" She looked at me as if I made the most absurd question.

"Just curious?"

"Hm… twenty one."

"Where were you born?"

"Here."

"Hm… Toquio huh?"

"In this house."

"What? Really? That is cool." I was born on north of Japan, but soon as I turned two, my parents moved to that house we still live. So I really don't remember that place. I thought it must be nice to have all of her memories in a single place. At least it should be easier to remember things.

I realized she wasn't looking at me while I was making those questions, I couldn't tell if she just didn't mind or if she didn't like it.

"But didn't you used to be Renji's neighbor?"

"That was… my brother's house… not mine."

"What do you mean? You are siblings right?"

"Not really."

"What?"

"Stop making these questions! That is none of your business." I saw a mix of sadness and madness forming on her face as she was standing up. Her dark aura was spreading everywhere in that room making me feel kind of suffocating. Suddenly I felt like I was placing myself on a forbidden ground, and I shouldn't be here.

"Since when do you play piano?" Before she leaves me alone again, I decided to change the subject soon as possible.

She stopped at the door for a moment in silence.

"Five."

"Do you still dance?"

She turned around to look at me.

"No."

And I figure there was something more about it too. She was full of secrets, and that was bugging me for some reason.

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"You are too curious for a person, you know? Stop being like that and ask questions that is none of your business." She wasn't mad anymore. She was sad. So I tried to push her.

"Oh come'on Rukia, we know each other for half a year now… maybe more actually, since we've always been on the same classes … but we know nothing about each other."

"And why do you care?"

"I don't know… I'm just tired with these stupid little fights we have…" She looked at me doubtful, like she didn't believe me. But the truth is, half was true, half not. I was curious and wanted to know more about her. I was looking at her now as a sealed box full of mysteries to be discovered. But I definitely wasn't tired of teasing her. She still makes me mad. And her angry face makes me happy. But I just didn't feel teasing her at the moment. I always thought serious matters should be taken seriously.

"You can make me questions too, you know?"

She took a deep sigh.

"Well, I always wanted to be a dancer… I used to dance until my fourteenth anniversary, but then… my parents took notice of my liking to it, and afraid I wouldn't think about medicine, they took me off from dancing."

"Hmmm… can I see it?" _'What was I asking?'_

"What?"

"You. Dancing." _'Why do I care again?'_

"No way!" She stepped back on a horror movement as if was a forbidden thing for her. And that just made my curiosity increase.

"Come'on! Let me see it!" _'Maybe I want to mock her… that's it! She must be a terrible dancer anyway!'_

"No… you will laugh of me."

"I promise I won't." So I was actually dying for some good laughs.

She looked at me deep inside my eyes, searching for lies as I kept my eyes wide open without a blink, so she could see through me. I was a good actor.

She gave a reluctant step forward. She was blushing. So she took a cd music from inside a drawer beside her bed and put it on her sound system.

A soft piano, not too slow either too fast, started to play.

"If you laugh, I swear I'll kill you with one of those beautiful katana you were gazing before!" She threatens me.

So timidly, she started with some ballet steps. Up and down, right and left, while her hands were following her body's movements in a perfect harmony.

Soon, as the music advanced, I saw her dancing according to the rhythm.

I was still sitting on the floor watching carefully at her. For some reason she caught my attention with her moves. And soon she had me hypnotized.

'_Wow, she looks so… sublime.'_

I was truly amazed at seeing her dancing like that. She was delicate and subtle on her motions. And totally well balanced. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her dancing was truly annoyingly touching me. It was almost painful. I thought she was dancing with her soul, since her eyes kept closed during the whole time. I was amazed she knew exactly where her feet were supposed to step. And that piano was stabbing me to each note it played on a beautiful melody. It was a perfect music to her perfect dancing.

I was so mesmerized, I had to stop breathing, as if the least movement I could do, could make the floor go down and ruin her beatiful dancing little feet. And for some reason, I felt like that couldn't happen no matter what.

From that moment on, I started to see her as a higher level human been. In instants all of her her skills that once deeply irritated me, began to make some sense in my head.

She had to be short, thin and so pale. _'So she can be delicate as a porcelain doll when she dances.'_

She was really perfect. Only now I understood that. She had to be the most perfect person among us all. And there was no way I could beat her anymore.  
When the music stopped, I still couldn't take my eyes from her.

I was aware she was staring at me just waiting for an answer. But I was speechless. I was caught be surprise. I would never figure she could make me feel that way. She knocked me. She beat me hard, and I was defeated for good.

'_Say something, say something!'_

I took a deep breath and realized about my heart beating strong inside my chest. _'What the hell!' _SoonI became mad about myself for thinking like that. I hated her. I can' like her. Ever!

"It was crappy, wasn't it? Just say it!" As the idiot here didn't say a word, she decided to speak first.

For some reason, I felt compassion for her. I didn't think it was fair to let her think she didn't dance well. However I didn't wanted to confess I have actually liked it. _'And a lot!'_ But I think I also didn't wanted to see her disappointed.

"It… it was… perfect!" I felt so weird saying that. I was actually praising her. I was praising the person I hated the most. And the most disturbing thing about all this, is that I really meant it. Besides, my heart was about to come out of my mouth and I could barely put some oxygen inside my lungs.

So all I could do was to get up. I gathered all my things in my bag, and lead myself to the front door.

"Kurosaki, wait! Where are you going?" She asked coming after me.

"Home." I replied as putting on my shoes she left beside the front door.

"Why? What happened? What about the report?"

"I'll do it."

"What? No. This is for both of us to do! You said it yourself, remember?" She grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted and she got shocked. I got shocked at myself as well. I wasn't expecting such a reaction either.

But I was incredibly irritated. I felt I was able to crash her entire house with a single punch on the wall. My mind was messed, and I couldn't find a reasonable explanation to it. All I could understand is that I had to leave that house soon as possible.

"No! I can not let you go like this! Calm down first, and tell me what the hell happened to you so suddenly."

"Damn it Rukia, let me go… Stop acting so nice you bitch. Who the fuck you think you are to boss me around? Just go to your stupid wonderland! That's where you should have never left. It's not just because you have a fancy life that you can think of yourself as the best person on earth! Your fucking little nose pissed me off, and I can't stand being by your side anymore. When will you grow up and see how the world really works huh? Until when do you intend to keep with that stupid acting of yours in front of everyone? You shitty little girl! You are really full of yourself, aren't you? With those little perfect steps walk, that boring perfect handwriting and that stupid accent…no wonder no one likes you and you are always on your own…"

Before I could continue to bully her, she gave me a slap on my face making me shut.

I had to count to three to not hit her as well. My entire body was shaking and I couldn't tell if it was the madness in me or something else. But then when I saw those big blue eyes drowning in tears, I was able to take a deep breath in relief. I just couldn't figure if I was alleviated because I did made her upset, of if I it was because I was finely able to tell her all wanted to tell on her face.

But soon enough I found myself upset with the awful things I just said to her. I know I was low. So low I should hide my face on a hole.

"And who do you think you are to tell me those things? Huh? You do not know me! You do not know me at all, Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you really thing I am like I am, because I want to? Because I like to be excluded from everything? Have you ever thought about it? Haven't you ever thought that I might actually feel lonely even at the most crowded place? Because, you know what? When I am at those places, all I want to do is to scream so hard and loud to everyone hear me until I can rip off my throat and blow up my lungs… but still I don't think there will be someone to hear me… and it is too painful, Ichigo… so painful that I want to take that katana and stab myself… but I am so weak and coward that I still could not do that yet… can you understand that?"

I couldn't hear anything else she was saying. The only sound I could listen was the strong beat of my heart asking to get out of my chest.

I did could see her lips moving tough. She was still saying things I couldn't decipher anymore. And that was incredibly annoying me, like she use to annoy me at the beginning of the semester. I felt strongly in need to shut her up. But all my stupid mind could think of was… kissing her.

The salty taste of her lips wet with her tears were now on mine. It was the first time I could see myself so perfectly reflected on her wide open eyes. It was weird to see myself like that. _'So close to her.'_

I became aware that she was seeing me. As if she has never.

I felt awkward and suddenly naked.

Slowly I parted our lips. She hasn't blinked once since then.

We stayed there at the front door looking at each other for several minutes without understand what just happened. And when I finally felt myself calmer, I picked my bag from the floor and left.

---end---

Reviews?

I know I should re-read this chapter but I loved that chapter and wanted to post it soon... I hope you like it too. :]


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 8 – My Drawing**

On my way home I had to walk with my bike. My legs were too weak to ride it and my mind was spacing out too much. I might get myself into a real accident. I was so unconscious I could barely see where I was.

Soon I saw Rukia's father's car turning the corner towards me. He was probably coming back home, I thought. But I got shocked when it stopped by my side, and soon that dark glass came down revealing the driver. It was her brother, my sister's doctor.

"How is Karin?" He asked me on a monotonic tone.

"Ahm… she… she is fine."

"Good." But that guy instead just leave, he stood there scanning me. As I felt annoyed by it, I took a step forward to take my leave, but he interrupted me.

"You know my sister, don't you?" That question froze me. If he knew what just happened, I was afraid he could kill me. I bet he knew how to handle those katana perfectly.

"Well… I… ahm… sort of…" I was having a hard time to find the proper words to tell that guy. The slightest stupid thing I could spit, could lead me to a death sentence.

"Your father told me you were taking medical course at Karakura's."

'_That bastard!'_

"Ah, yes, yes!"

"Stay away from her." That strong voice got me stoned. He wasn't asking, but demanding as he took off in his car.

The moon had timidly appeared in the sky when I finely got home after a long tiring walking caring my bike and backpack. So I went straight to the shower. I needed a long hot bath to wash away all that miserable thoughts bothering me. But it was in vain. Nothing could erase those things out of my mind anymore. I was already caught up by that girl, and there was no escape from it. Soon I saw myself being consumed by my anger again. I punched the wall so hard I would need some bandages later.

On Monday, I decided I would be the last person to get at the college. I wanted to spend the least time as possible beside her. But she didn't come. And I had to make the blood analyzes by myself. She did left her note to professor Ukitake give me though. He told me her brother came to delivery it since she was sick.

Obviously she wasn't, I thought to myself. I wondered if she just didn't wanted to see me as well, or if something else happened. Her brother wasn't the best example of a big brother.

At lunch break, I got tons of shots by Renji and Ishida.

"So…?"Renji started.

"Yeah, Kurosaki, tell us about your incredible adventure at Kuchiki's." Ishida was by my side eating his stupid sandwich, and Rejin couldn't stop staring at me. As Chad didn't care for sure. Inoue was sitting beside him eating her apple, she was just browsing her magazine's pages, so I assumed she also wanted to hear about.

I sighed. I felt weird being the center of the attention in that group, as if everyone in that college were looking at me.

"It was no big deal!"

"Oh come'on give me more!" Renji complained.

"I wondered if she really was sick… was she feeling ok yesterday Kurosaki? Or did you do something to make her feel sick? hehehe" Ishida was clever. Those eyes behind those glasses didn't let a thing slip through it.

"She had a cold." I felt bad for lying to them, but they couldn't know a thing. Specially if Renji really likes her, which I wasn't sure. Besides, Inoue was here. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt my friends because of a stupid thing I did.

After that we came back to our classes. The blood test was tough. But I would give my best to it. I wouldn't let her scold me by saying just because she wasn't here I wasn't capable to do it properly.

I took her notes to compare to mine. She had added about five more items to it.

I checked one by one, and when I finely got the last one, I realized there should be another one but she had erased it. I took a pen from my jacket's pocket and painted it. There was something backwards written. I turned the paper and read it.

'_Stay away from my brother.'_

'_What the hell is going on?' _I thoughtit had to be some kind of stupid joke she was putting on me. I put the note inside my jeans and delivered my report to professor Ukitake with all the analyses results. I was the third one to finish it, he told me I could go home if I wanted to. Next week there would be more tasks.

I told him "good bye" and took off.

While I was getting my bike, Ishida got me by surprise.

"Geeez… are you a ghost?" I asked. Sometimes he likes to scare me like that, coming out of nowhere.

"You know… I did notice your hand Kurosaki…spit it out. What happened?"

"Oh, man! Fine… come by my house later and I'll tell you… but don't say a thing to Renji or Inoue, ok?"

"Hm… sure."

At 8 pm I heard him arguing with Karin down stairs.

"Use your damn crutch! Can't you see you're too slow without it?? Get out of my way! I'm on a hurry here woman!"

"Hey! Watch your tone with me you asshole! You are in MY house remember? I walk the way I want to!"

When I got at the living room Karin was imitating a slug walking -VERY slow - on purpose just to piss Ishida. So he took her in his arms and dropped her on the couch.

"There! Why did you let her get the damn door Yuzu???" He asked to my other sister which was just quietly watching some TV.

"She wanted to."

"I do what ever I want!" Karin then showed her tongue to him, and he quickly got it with his hand making even me get surprised by his action.

"Huh? Hey e-i-o!" she tried to complaint, or at least was what it looked like, as she grabbed his arm to make him release her.

"Kurosaki! You should teach your sisters good manners!" He told me soon as he saw me sitting by the stairs.

"That is my father's duty, not mine!" I told him as picking some chips I had in my hands to eat, as Karin was still trying to get rid of him.

"Now, say I AM SORRY!" He asked her.

"OOOUUU!" And right after she kicked with her good leg between his legs. _'That must hurt!' _But at least he finely let go of her tongue.

"Take that you idiot."

He kept holding his private parts in pain, and then got one of dad's couch pads and threw it on her face and came up stairs.

"Your sister is a demon." He told between his teeth when he passed through me.

"Hey, you started… couldn't you just let it go?"

"Shut up, and get you ass up here." He was already in my room laid in my bed contorting.

"Does it hurt that much?"

"She was actually nice… she could had hit me worst."

"Why do you hate my sister?"

"You kidding me? I like her!" he showed my his hand to pass him my chips bag.

"WHAT???"

"Not like that you idiot! She is fun... she is different from the others girls. That is all."

"U-hum!" I doubt it. His eyes just shinned while he talked about her.

"Just spit it out what happened at Kuchiki's, will you?"

I took a deep sigh, and realized I have been doing it a lot lately.

But since I knew he wouldn't live me in peace until I say something, I choose to trust him. So I told him everything I knew about her and her brother. He kept listening carefully to each word I said as if I was telling a top secret thing so he wouldn't miss a detail about it.

I noticed sometimes he let a little smile escape from his face deducing something on that evil mind of his. I wanted to tell him to stop it, but I would miss the track of my thoughts.

At the end, when I was finely done telling him, I realized how light I was feeling. I took off a heavy box out of my back and I was able to fly at last. I guess I really need it to put it out of my system.

"So… what do you think about it?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You were giggling there all the time!"

"I wont say it… you will hit me."

"I am going to hit you anyway, so just say it!"

He got some courage.

"I think you like her… I mean even I can't give you this many descriptions about you as you gave me about her, Ichigo."

"Yeah… you were right… I will hit you… HAVEN'T YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID DAMN IT???!!! I said I H-A-T-E HER!!!!" I had to spell it. I couldn't believe he didn't get my message.

"Whatever! But about her family… you should be careful… you were lucky that you had already gone of her house before her brother got there… but the fact that she didn't came today for class… he must have done something to her!" He told me fixing his glass falling out of his face.

"You think so?"

"I do…"

"Should I do something about it??"

"Well… my friend… it's up to you… but if it really is something serious… I think if you have some dignity in yourself, you should. Despite this hatred you think you feel for her… you should help a person when they need. After all, we are about to be called as doctors, right? That can't stop us from saving people… I know this isn't a medical situation, but still…she is your partner! You might even have to work together for real in the future!"

He made me thing about it the whole night. I could barely sleep thinking about her.

On the next day she didn't appear again, either on the day after. I was only able to see her on Friday. But she didn't even look at me once, as I was dying to ask about what happened.

When class was over, I even took some steps toward her, but another girl was faster and came in to talk to her about some annotations. So I backed off.

I spend the weekend, anguished. I thought I would have to make her pay me something for making me feel like that. But I knew it was actually my fault. I was the one who let myself get caught by her. _'If only I hadn't gone to her house that day!'_ None of this would have happened.

I set on my desk, and opened it's drawer to take off some papers. I wanted to draw anything just to make me relax a little while listening some good music. So I found that note she had wrote her address and cell phone number under my papers. My mind was blank while I was looking at it.

'_I could just call her! But should I?' _I was hesitant. She would for sure yell at me. But I guess I deserved for the things I said. I was too cruel. And I actually have never thought about her feelings. Hell, I didn't even think she might have some!

So I left the paper aside and began to draw. I put my sound system to play some random radio station and spend about three hours drawing some random portrait.

Yuzu came in to pick some of my dirty socks to wash it.

"Are you getting back to your drawings Ichi-nii?"

"Hum? Ahm… I guess." So she came closer to take a look.

"Wow, so beautiful!!! Isn't that your friend you brought once?"

"What???" So I took a better look at it. My mind was flying so high with that piano playing on the radio, I didn't even noticed what the hell was I drawing.

"Holly shit!" I felt shivers coming through my spine. I really had drawn Rukia dancing.

I drop my pencil and hit my head on the table.

"What's wrong nii-san?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone."

"Ok… sorry."

"I'm not mad at you… I just want to be alone."

"Ok." So she closed the door. I heard dad asking her from outside my room what happened.

"I think Ichi-nii is in love! Heheh"

'_Oh fuck! No, no, no, no! It can't be! Why is everyone against me?'_

So I took back that damn piece of paper. I wanted to end this once and for all.

I picked my phone and dialed those numbers.

---end---

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 9 – The Second Visit**

The phone ringed about ten times. I dialed again.

After five rings she picked.

"What do you want?" Her voice made mine fail. I got mute for a long moment.

"Hello? Are you still there? Just say something; I know it's you, Ichigo!"

"Is your brother there?"

"What? No… why? Is there anything else you want to tell me? Wasn't that little show you gave me enough?" I didn't answer. Instead, I hung up the phone. I took my jacket from my wardrobe and my phone rings. I knew it was her, so I didn't get it. I took that drawing, I folded it and put it in my pocket and went down the stairs on rush to pick my bike at the garage. I had no idea of what the hell would I do after getting there. I just knew I had to be there.

**Ding dong. **A few moments later she opens the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Kurosaki Ichigo?" She was surprised. I thought she would figure I was coming.

"What the hell do you mean stay away from your brother??"

"What? Oh… I guess you are not stupid as I thought…"

"Rukia! Don't provoke me! Just say it… I don't like enigmas."

"Fine… I meant… STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Which part you did not understood?"

"THE WHOLE THING! Why do I have to stay away from him? And why did he told me to stay away from you?"

"What? When did you talked to my brother??"

"Last week, when I was going back home… he meet me on the way."

She looked around cautious as if there could be some spy around to bust us.

"Get in."

I left my bike outside, under a tree at the sidewalk. I took off my shoes and got in.

She led me to her room. For some reason, that house looked scarier then the first time I was here. I was again stepping on a forbidden ground. But somehow I was glad she was in front of me, like a shield to protect me. And again I was hit by that annoying color her room was painted.

"You have to promise me that you wont tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"Don't worry."

"I hope I do not have to… anyway… my brother has a bad temper…"

"Yeah… I noticed."

"Well… the thing is… as I told you before, my family is traditional…very traditional, like my biological father had set up my sister's marriage with someone…" So she pointed to that woman on her pictures, clearing my suspicions about it. "…and that someone was my brother who also comes from a traditional family…"

"Okey." I was truly interested on her story now. I couldn't believe that there still could exist such family at plain XXI century.

"So… they ended up actually falling for each other, as you can imagine as a hard thing to happen… but she… died on a car accident with both my parents, and he really did got depressed over it…we were going to visit a friend from my family when my father lost the control… so the car fell on a cliff. My parents die right after the accident, but my sister and I didn't… so we were taken to a hospital."

"Rukia…" She didn't look at me to finish that sentence.

I would never imagine such a tragic thing about her. I could feel in myself her pain. Suddenly I realized we were kind of looked a like, since I also lost my mother on an accident. But I figure her situation was worst since she had lost all of her family at once. I was a lucky bastard and didn't even knew it. I thought I was looking at a completely different person now. As for her brother, I felt sorry for him losing someone he loved, I haven't had such experience, but I could imagine how painful it must be.

"Byakuya got at the hospital soon as he could. His expression at seeing my sister with her body completely broken, devastated me even more than I already was…he was completely lost… my sister was awake and asked him to take care of me because… because she knew she wouldn't survive much longer. The doctors said she had lost her member's movements, had several damages in her internal organs… as I… I only broke my leg… I only broke my leg!" She was crying. I felt compelled to hug her. But I wouldn't dare.

So she wiped her tears and continues her story.

"Two days later, the doctors took her to a surgery room to try to take off a rib that was slightly touching her lung, and some time later they came to my room telling me she had died from a brain stroke."

"I'm so sorry."

"I had to stay a few more days at the hospital to make some check-ups, and within a week I was released. Since then I have been living with Byakuya-nii by my sister's request."

"But I still don't get it." I couldn't understand what all that had to do with me seeing her.

"As he became responsible for me, he started searching a man to marry me by his own father request, in order to keep the family's tradition… but since I have refuse them all so far, he is mad at me and don't want me to get attached to anyone he doesn't know, and now he is threatening me by saying next time, I won't get to choose…"

"What??? So he thinks I want to marry you????"

"No you idiot! He just does not want me to get near any male… that is why he kind of locks me here and does not like me talking to any one…that is all." Finely I realized how stupid I was. The way she keeps herself on her own made completely sense now. I was totally unfair to her. I could see myself screaming on a crowd to get some attention just like she told me.

"That is so stupid!" I felt my chest in pain as if it had happened to me.

"I know… but he just can't see it."

'_He can't see it!' _That phrase made me remind of her letter.

"I have a confession to make."

She looks at me carefully, as if guessing it was important.

"I know it was a horrible thing ok? But… once I took your notebook and found a letter…I didn't read it all though."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah!" It was weird, she didn't seem mad.

"Whatever… I do not care any longer since you already know about everything anyway… I do not care if you hate me, and I have never told that story to anyone else, so do not tell this to ANY one else please… I hope you can respect that at least, Kurosaki."

"Yeah… your secret is safe with me." So I took off from my pocket my drawing.

"Here, it's for you… I just made it."

She took the folded paper suspiciously. I saw her eyes wide open soon as she realized what it was about.

"I…Ichigo…"

"I guess, I came here to give you this…I was truly touched with your dancing…"

"Really?" She sounded so fascinated by the fact that I had really enjoyed.

"Yes."

"Well… do you remember that piano I put on to play?"

"Yes… it was a good choice!"

"Yes?"

"Absolutely!"

"It was me playing it."

"What??? No way!"

"Yes." I saw a timid smile forming of her face as she got blushed. So I took a better look at her and realized details I had never seen before.

She had a few freckles on her face. I supposed since he is so pale she must have her whole body full of it. But it was kind of beautiful. Actually her deep blue eyes made me remind of an ocean. And her straight dark hair with that little fringe falling over her face was kind of cute. She also had juicy pink lips. _'Those lips...' _Those lips that once I had kissed on a rage moment, made me realized I was probably the first one to taste them.

I had never realized it, but she was in deed beautiful. She wasn't beautiful as Inoue, but she had a different kind of beauty, I could say. She was truly perfect. In every aspects I could think of, including pissing me off. And now it just sounded amazing instead of annoy me.

Suddenly I felt my heart beat as it should had beaten when Inoue confessed to me. And it did have gotten harder to push some air inside my chest as it should had happened back then.

'_Crap!'_

"I guess I should go." I didn't want to make any more stupid things today. It was enough for me going there and give her my drawing, which in fact, it was the very first time I was giving someone one of my drawings.

So when I was about to leave her room to go home, we heard the front door opening.

I noticed Rukia got scared.

"Stay here, DO NOT leave this room, understand?" She was whispering. I wondered what could happen if he knew I was there.

So I came closer to the door putting my ear over it to listen something.

"Niisan, you came home earlier… did something wrong happened?"

"Let me tell you what happened! My mother asked for divorce because of you! That is what happened!"

"Again?" Her voice was tedious, and my heart was beating fast. I was actually witnessing Rukia's family fight. I was feeling kind of tense.

"No, it is not again! This time is for real, I saw her assigning the papers!"

"What?"

"That is right! If it wasn't for you, my family would not be ruined and we all would have a perfect happy life!" He must have dropped something on the floor, or maybe he thrown something. I started to wonder how more violent could he get. _'And what the hell was he talking about?' _I supposed it had something to do with Rukia's marriage. I just couldn't believe he was blaming her. _'How could some one be so blind?'_

"Niisan, please calm down!"

"SHUT UP! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN EVERYTHING IS FALLING APART?? Can't you understand how great this is??? If they split up, the entire hospital will go down with them, and if that happens, all of us would be broken! AND ALL BECAUSE YOU EXIST!!!" And after that, I heard her making a noise that made me think he hit her. So I decided to make my appearance.

"DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I said soon as I opened the door running through that long hall. And just like I thought, she was laying on the floor covering her face.

"What the hell!!! What is this Rukia? Are you planning to ruin even more this family?? You are really dirty, aren't you?"

Man, I was impressed to look at that guy. He really was tall, and damn good looking! So intimidating. But I don't care, that wouldn't push me back.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"And who do you think you are, you little piece of shit!"

"Call me what ever you want." And I gave him my middle finger to show him I couldn't care less to him, and I put myself on my knees to help Rukia up. But when I touched her back, she contracted it in pain. So I lowed her shirts collar to take a look, even though he made some effort to stop me. But I did could see some black bruises on her skin.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU HAVE BEEN HITTING HER!" My blood was boiling again like it use to when she made me piss. That man was clearly enraged, but I wasn't afraid of him. I was only afraid for her.

"Get out of my house now!" I noticed he lowed his tone, trying to look elegant, I think. So I guess that arrogant manner of acting, she took from him.

"Come'on Rukia, you are coming with me." I tried to pick her up, but she slapped on my face once again.

"Put yourself on your place… this is none of your business! Now get out of this house." I couldn't believe on what I just heard. But her voice was steady enough to make me believe she really did wanted me out.

"Rukia…"

She lowed her head to face the floor, and I head her saying "thank you". I stood up and walked away to get my shoes. But I couldn't contain myself when I passed through that man, and punched his fucking face with all my mighty. I made sure I had at least broken his stupid nose. And in deed I did. Rukia came right away to help him up.

"ICHIGO, THAT IS ENOUGH! JUST GO NOW!" Now she was mad. But I felt so good about myself, that I could go home jumping with a big smile on my face, like I never did.

---end---

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 10 – The Bullet**

It was already 8 pm when I got home. I heard Karin saying something about dinner, but as I was on hurry, I just ignored her and ran through the stairs to get my phone. That thing has never looked so important to me as it seemed now.

I dialed her number once again. But she didn't answered.

So I dialed again. Each ring I heard at my ear got me more nervous.

But again, she didn't picked it.

I threw that useless thing on my bed cursing it.

So my father knocked at the door.

"Ichigo…dinner is ready…Karin made it! It looks creepy like never!"

"Shut uuuuuuppp!" I heard her screaming from down stairs.

"I'll be right there." I needed to clear my thoughts before. I didn't want my dad bugging me. But the idiot invaded my room anyway.

"What happen now? You look more troubled than last time."

'_Oh crap!'_

"Dad…if I don't get an answer by Monday, I swear I'll tell you everything ok?" If Rukia doesn't shows up at class, it could only mean that something did happened. If so, I was sure my father would be useful somehow.

So he looked at me with that goofy face of his and held my shoulder.

"A great power comes from a great responsibility!" He told me on a very serious tone.

"IDIOOTTTT!" I kicked him out of my room. The bastard was teasing me with a _Spiderman's_ line! But some how it made some sense in my mind. _'How does he do that?' _It was so annoying. Sometimes I think he could read my mind.

Later then, I went down to have dinner with my family. Besides the terrible taste of that food, I was too anguish to push something inside my stomach.

"Karin…your food just got worst… congratulations!" I stood up and went back to my room. I heard her plaguing me behind my back, but I didn't care.

So I picked again that damn thing to try some more calls.

But I didn't get the response I wanted. And just like an useless idiot, I spent the rest of the night calling her, until I fell asleep with that stupid thing at my ear.

On Sunday, I spent the entire day trying to reach her. But I guess she turned off her mobile. I thought about going at her place, but putting some more thinking to it, I figure I would only bring her more trouble.

On Monday, I tried to be the first one to get to class. I wanted to talk to her on private. So one by one, I saw some of my colleagues arriving for class, except for her. Professor Ukitake suddenly shows up ate the door.

"To those who don't check e-mails, I asked last week to meet me at the morgue room… mister Akira, could you leave that message on the board just in case some else comes later?"

'_Thank God! She reads e-mails!'_ I picked my backpack and went out running. I heard mister Ukitake saying something about running on the hallway, but I was too anxious to care about it.

I came breaking through that door. Half of my class ware staring at me, but all I could do was search for her. And there she was.

"Tche!" She really got me.

"Hey… how are you?" I asked her soon as I got beside her, putting my things on the floor. I took a good look at her to check if everything was on it's proper place as it should be. But she didn't even looked at me.

"Hellooo! I'm talking to you!"

"Yes, but I am not."

"Could you at least look at me?"

"No."

"It's not polite no ignore a person talking to you, you know?"

"Not if I don't want talk to that person!"

"And why don't you want talk to me?"

I saw her open her mouth to say something, but professor Ukitake interrupted.

"Guys… this will be our last task for this semester…and I must say I am very proud of this class! Most of you have done great progress, some were excellent since the first beginning as some unfortunately only fell down, but still there is a chance to those fallen to stand up with this last, and most important work I'll give you today…"The entire class was shut listening carefully to his instructions. "…as you all must be aware, you only got more three weeks to finish this semester… so I'll give you this remaining time to do it properly…so here is the deal… from today on, you will start your first stage from an autopsy studies… all the corpses had been through a scan during this week, so you can come take the envelope with it's results here with me to begin this work ." He said showing us those white big envelopes. Soon the new task was announced the class started to mutter. Finally we would get to the best part of the class.

I looked at Rukia, but she had her head down, almost gloomy.

"What's wrong?"

"There is only three weeks left."

"Yeah! Can you believe it??? It passed so fast!" But right after I realized we wouldn't be partners anymore.

A few weeks ago, I would be jumping and hugging everyone around in happiness to get rid of her. But now it was different. I felt kind of lonesome. But the fact that we would still be colleagues on the next semester kind of comforted me. For a weird reason I should say.

"Say… did he touched you again?"

"None of your business."

"Fine… go to hell!" I was honestly trying to help her, but that bastard clearly doesn't care about it. So whatever! I won't help people that don't want to be helped.

"Thanks to you I am already there." That didn't sounded fair. And I wasn't sure anymore of what was she talking about. But since she didn't wanted to speak, I wouldn't push her. I shouldn't even care anyway. I had offered my hand to take her out of the dark, but she only slapped on my face. And the bitch had the nerve to do it twice! I should deserve a trophy for the great patience award.

I took some deep fresh chemical air inside my lungs, since we were at that stinky morgue room, and set myself to the task.

"Are you ready? To cut some meat?"

"Good bye, Nagi san!" She said looking to our guy.

"Is that his name?"

"You were toying with his penis and did not even knew his name??? Please, pay some attention, will you?"

"Tche…whatever."

After we got our big white envelope, we decided to start by his throat. We were curious to see what was stuck in there.

"Would you like to be the first one?" I asked her offering the cutting instrument.

"Be my guest."

"Ok." So I took a deep breath, and made my position to start to cut his neck, but she interrupted me.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you sure you that you want to do this?" I noticed some disgusting expression on her face.

"Yes… what are you talking about? Do you pity him? He is dead you know?! He won't fell a thing!" I showed her pinching the guy to demonstrate her he really was emotionless.

"No you idiot… it is just… too disgusting! I do not… think I will be able to do it!" She was clearly scared and I noticed her hands were shaking. I looked at her incredulous; I couldn't understand how come she was incapable to do it. But then I remembered her saying she liked dancing. So all the scrambled puzzles in my mind were put together when I realized she was forced to be here. That was so not what she wanted. And maybe that was why she was always so sullen. Because she probably hated every single moment she spent inside this college. And just like, I realized that little by little I was discovering a new piece of that big annoying complicated riddle that she was.

"Fine… I'll do it all on my own! Turn around if you don't want to see."

"Ok… did you disinfect it?"

"What? No…"

"Then do it!"

"Tche… you are bossy." I muttered. But I guess she was right. So I pass the product in all of the instruments we had, and on my hands and gloves. Then I put my white coat and got myself all set.

"Now, is there all right miss wiser ass?"

"I guess… but you do look goofy on that coat, you know?"

"Shut up!"

So I finally began to cut it.

As it's been more than six months the guy died, his blood was coagulated inside his veins, so there was no splat on my face. Thank you SIR. As I was carefully cutting his throat now, I took a quick look at her. She was distracted drawing her stupid rabbits. And she looked upset. So I finally found the thing.

"Here…hand me the tweezers, please."

So she gave me the instrument, and I took off that thing. But to our surprise, it wasn't what we expected it could be. Instead of a pill, I had a bullet on my hand.

"What…the hell…hey Chad, come here!" He was beside us cutting his victim with his partner. "… look." I asked him to make sure I was sober.

"A bullet?"

"Right?"

"I guess…was it in there?"

"Yeah…but the guy has no holes!"

"Weird."

"Oh no! Ichigo!" Rukia called me.

"What?"

"It means we made all of our analyses wrong!!!"

"Ooohhh shiiiit!" So I put that thing inside my pocket .

"What the hell are you doing??" She asked me whispering astonished at my act.

"Shiii!!!" Discretely, I walked away. So I pretended I was only going to pick some chemical product at one of the shelves beside the door, where those things were kept in that room. I looked at professor Ukitake, he was talking to a couple about their corpse. So I slowly opened it's door looking for some kind of pill.

'_Any would do.'_

I was desperate, and would not let all of my hard work go in vain like that. I wouldn't let my stress vanish with such a pathetic thing. I saw Rukia making gestures for me to go back to my place, but I decide I would ignore her. It was too late to go back on our reports; professor Ukitake probably had seen the x-ray results showing the damn thing inside the dead guy anyway. So I searched everywhere.

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji scared me from my behind.

"Shit!! What do you want Renji?"

"What do YOU want? Why are you so scared?... Oh dear lord, are you planning to steal something?"

"Asshole! I just need a pill."

"Pill? What kind?"

"Any kind… and what do you want?"

"I came for cottons… my corpse has some disgusting fluids… I need to clean that."

"Here!" I handle a box to him.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah… Get out!"

"Geezz… fine!"

So I got back to my work. That shelf was really full of things, and the more the time was passing the more anxious I was getting again. _'One of these days I'll die from a heart attack for sure!' _I was getting too nervous for a twenty two years old guy.

I spend like twenty minutes looking for some damn pill, but didn't found a single. And then the professor announced lunch break, to my relief.

So I got back to Rukia's side, and picked my wallet from my bag. I grabbed her arm and ran again through that hallway.

"What are you doing Kurosaki!"

"You'll see!" So I dragged her outside the building. There had to be some drugstore around, I thought.

"Help me find a drugstore." She just gave me a disapproval look.

"Hey! I am NOT gonna let us fail that class! So just help me out deceiving professor!"

"You are really a moron! Do you think that man is that stupid? Like you???"

"Hey, at least we have to try!"

"But what if he find out??! I won't have a place to hide my face, Ichigo!" She said hiding her face with her hands on a shame act. I knew it wasn't a nice thing to do, especially if we were busted. But that was our only shot. Metaphorically speaking.

"You're kidding me? You're so small I think I can put you inside my jacket! Now come! I remember a store on the next street." So I pushed her to come with me.

And there it was. That magical place. Shinning bright for us, showing it's wonderful path to get there soon as possible. I could even hear heavens song singing for us a glorious melody to celebrate our victory.

"A pill, please." I told the lady behind the balcony. She looked at me tedious, taking her eye off the monitor screen. I bet she was just looking some soap opera review.

"What kind of pill sir?"

"Any kind… it just has to be that size." So I took off my pocket that bullet to show her.

The stupid lady got surprised and then looked at us suspicious. I could tell she thought of us as some criminals.

"Hurry lady, please, we are on hurry here!" I told her impatiently.

"I bet you are!" She said after turning her back at us. So I looked at Rukia to say something about that stupid woman, but she was looking at me mad.

"What?"

"Idiot."

"What?"

"Forget it! And did you notice you didn't took off your stupid coat?"

"Oh…crap!"

After a moment, that lady came back with a big bottle of pills.

"Can't you sell me just one pill?"

"Of course not… sir! The bottle is sealed… as you may see." So she showed us.

"Damn! How much?"

"It will be 75 dollars!"

"Huh?? 75??? All that??" Suddenly I felt some head ache.

"This is the only pill I could find on that size, sir!" She told me monotonic.

"Stop calling me sir… and fine I'll take it." So I took off my wallet the few reaming cash I had, cursing that damn Nagi guy. _'What the hell was he thinking? That is not how you kill yourself you idiot!'_

"I'll give you half of it when we get back… I didn't had the time to take my wallet, you know?!" Rukia told me.

"It's ok, I don't need it! It was my idea anyway."

"Oh... aren't you a cute criminal couple!" The attendant said on her tedious monotonic tone.

"We are not criminal!" Rukia said on a timid tone.

"Yeah… and don't forget to mention we are a couple either!" I reminded her.

"Obviously not."

"Exactly."

So I pay the woman and we ran back to college. Back to the morgue room, there was no one inside.

"Lucky!" I said, soon as I opened to door, which it should be closed as far as I knew.

Standing beside our man, I took the bottle off my jacket. Took off the plastic thing sealing it, and picked a pill.

"There!"

"Ok… now what?" She asked me clueless.

"I don't know… you are the genius here! Think of something!"

"Unbelievable!... Fine, put it inside his throat. It has at least to look like it was inside him, right? Make it dirty with some of those stinky fluids."

She said looking away from the Nagi's open flash.

"Right." So I stick the pill inside it, as she took a needle.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"It has to look old too…it's weird enough to think that pill didn't dissolved inside him after all that time… so you are going to make some holes in it to look at least corroded somehow."

"Right!" She really was intelligent after all. No match for me.

After I did the holes, she came with an acid product.

"Be careful you moron… try to put a very tiny quantity of it on the holes, and then moisten it with some mercury to look older."

"Ok." As I was doing the dirty job I look at her. She was cleaning my mess, to cover our crime. But she had a dark blue aura this time. It looked like she was worried with something.

"Hey… don't worry. I bet Ukitake will barely read our reports anyway. He knows you are the best, so he probably won't even bother to look at it."

"Whatever."

"What do you mean whatever? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just finish it." She was definably hiding something. And I bet it had something to do with her stupid brother.

When everyone had back to class, we continue to do ours reports. I ripped the guy's guts out and described everything to her so she could do the writing part. I realized she spend the whole day gloomy.

When class was over, I thanked God and we covered the wide opened corpse. I picked my things and waited for her. She had left my side to deliver her annotations to professor. Then she came back and gazed me weird.

"Whaaat??"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing… I'm waiting!" She looked around and then turned her eyes back at me.

"Whom?"

"You!" I said on a disapproval tone. I just realized that would be the first time I would actually wait for her, and as it seemed she also noticed it."…just…hurry will you?"

She rolled her eyes on that annoying way and picked her things. And just like that we were walking side by side. Almost as good friends.

'_Ishida will pay me for that!'_

When I was a step ahead the outside door, she grabbed my jacket stopping me.

"What?"

"My brother can't see us together, did you forgot your moron?" She whispered.

"Ah… sure." I felt mad for that bastard being watching her steps like a stray mad dog. I should learn some techniques with him.

So I let her went out first, and looked from the inside the building that black car disappear.

I took my bike and went back home. I just didn't knew the trouble I would have to handle.

"Ichigo! Dad just called. The idiot forgot today was the day he was supposed to take me to the hospital to take off my leg this stupid bandage of paris! So he asked you to take me there."

"Are you kidding me??!" I was about to fossilize.

---end---

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 11 – The News**

"Get your jacket Karin."

"I'm fine without it."

"If you say so…" So I helped her to reach my bike at the garage.

"Hmm… I don't think this is going to work… your leg is going to get in my way Karin." I told her soon as I placed her sitting in front of me in my pushbike.

"Don't you think it's time for you to learn to drive Ichigo?" She teased me.

"I think cutting your leg now would be faster!"

"Ha-ha."

"Let's call a taxi."

"Ok."

So I got back inside the house and made the call. Ten minutes later the car was buzzing.

"Takahashi Hospital, please." I asked the driver right after pushing my sister inside the car and got my ass inside it.

"Yo Ichigo! Congratulations! You are my first clients of the day!" That unforgettable voice freaked me out.

"Re…Renji! What the fuck are you doing man?"

"Well, remember once I told you I wanted to get my own office after graduation? I figured I should gather some money now."

"As a taxi driver???"

"Yep."

"But… can you drive?"

"Of course!" I heard Karin forcing a cough to provoke me.

"Just leave us at the hospital please."

"Yes sir! How are you felling Karin? Anxious to take that off?"

"Oh no! I will actually miss the scratching and allergies I got because of it… also I'll miss the good rotten smell it comes out of my leg as it was being eaten by microbes… my leg must be full of small holes since they were being fed by my skin, but I feel very sorry for the lives I will have to kill by taking off that bandage… maybe I'll go to hell for it."

"Tche." I had to laugh. But the idiot was a terrible driver. I was glad the hospital wasn't too far. I was afraid within the next minute we could die on an accident. So when the car stopped I pinched his arm.

"DID YOU BOUGHT YOUR LICENSE OR WHAT?" I complained.

"Oh, come'on! It was a fun trip, right Karin?!"

"I hope I'll never see your stupid face again you idiot! I could have my other leg broken!"

"You know what? I think you two are too boring, yeah?"

"Ichigo! Take me out of this maniac's car!" She asked me impatiently. So I paid the idiot and took her outside. And soon he left us.

I looked again at that big white building standing triumphantly right before my eyes. I was feeling dizzy. I wished I had a choice to run away. But letting my little sister with that psycho wasn't an option.

Once inside the hospital, I asked for doctor Kuchiki to the receptionist.

She told me we would have to take the elevator to reach his office at the sixth floor.

Soon as we got in front of his office room my stupid sister knocked the door with no mercy about my despair.

"No you idiot!" I scolded her. But soon after, as if he was already waiting us, that big scary guy opened the door. I guess because I was on his territory again, I was afraid he could do something against us just for revenge. He might even knock my sister with a needle and then rip my head off since he would be completely isolated from the outside world inside his damn office.

I guided carefully my eye to his face. Maybe looking him so closely would make me stoned. But instead of anything like that happens, I really had to make a great effort from laughing at his face.

"Do…doctor Kuchiki! What happened to your nose?" My innocent little sister asks him soon as she saw his bandage covering his black broken nose.

"An accident."

'_That was weird.' _That bastard was a great liar. He really made it sound like that. He even greeted her pushing a pathetic little smile on his face.

He barely looked at me though. He made it seems like I wasn't even there. But he didn't looked mad or anything. It was as if nothing had happen. It was so frustrating and disappointing. I was hoping that guy was capable of more. Or maybe he was educated to be like that. I didn't know. But that was bugging me. I would be dying to hit me back if I were him.

I set on a chair in front of his desk as he took my sister to take off that thing at his fancy stretcher. So I took my time to analyze him better. That whole thing was too suspicious for my taste. He treated my sister nicely as a doctor should and seemed really concentrated with his duty. On his melancholic way.

"Do you only work at evenings? You were to one picking up Rukia, weren't you?" I was aware I was playing with a dangerous animal.

"I work the entire day, and take a break to pick her up." He answered promptly.

"How is she?"

"Fine, as she should be."

"Hmmmm… Is THAT so?" I provoked him. I was sure he had done something to her, since she acted weird the whole day at class.

"Yes." This time I noticed his tone hardening. I hit his nerve.

"Ichigo!" Even though she was clueless, she took his side. So I shut me up. Silently, I watched him making a few tests to see if she could walk and step properly. Then he told her to take it easy; it would take some time to her get back to normal, since she spent over a month with that thing, instead of those three weeks he had predicted before. The damage was worst than he imagined, but he believed she would be fine, but Karin still should make some scan. So he told me to mark a date with his secretary outside, to make that exam soon as possible, just to make sure her bones were back to it's place.

Later, he opened the door telling her "good bye and take care". My sister went out in front of me, so before crossing that door I had something to ask him.

"How is your nose doctor Kuchiki?" He looked at me as if his eyes could kill me. But I wasn't afraid anymore. I got so disappointed with his reaction inside those white walls, that he just seemed like a big kitten to me now.

"Good bye… mister Kurosaki."

"Hehe… no…what have you done to her?" I insisted. So he pulled me by my shirt's collar to get a closer look at him. I was so close I could kiss him. It was weird, awkward, annoying and extremely insane.

"You are going to stay away from her, rather you like it or not." He told me between his shinning white teeth. And after that warning he pushed me outside and closed his door.

"What the hell was that Ichigo?" My sister asked me worried.

"Nothing… let's go home."

Karin barely put her feet inside the house, and was jumping all happy every where.

"Karin! You will break you leg again like this!" Yuzu told her.

"Whatever! As long I can taste this freedom again, I'm fine with it!"

I went upstairs and sank my head under my pillow.

'_Rather you like it or not.' _What did he mean with it?

On Tuesday, I tried talking to her. But all she did was giving me monosyllabic replies. She was still upset with something and that was itching behind my ear.

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Did he hurt you again?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Ice-cream?"

"No."

"Mad?"

"No."

"Tedious?"

"No."

"Happy?"

"No."

"Sad?"

"No."

"Should I **not** kiss you?"

"No... WHAT??"

"Huh… a different monosyllable."

"Go away Ichigo!"

"Come'on! Tell me what happen!" My brain was about to explode inside my skull with so much doubts..

I didn't mention her about my meeting with her big brother, and apparently either had he. So I decided to keep that way for now, hoping she could tell me something later, even though his threat was still hitting my head. But that girl was stubborn as a spoiled little girl. She didn't even look at me properly. I knew she was just avoiding me because of her brother, but still I couldn't accept that the owner of that strong powerful voice that once made me think she was fearless was actually a coward one.

So we barely spoke to each other for the rest of that week, thanks to that arrogant away of her turning her face away from me.

And again I was caught by the tedious weekend. I began missing reading her books to write reports competing with her. At least they made my mind busy.

I looked at my watch. It was marking 4 pm. I still had a few more hours of sunlight. I put on a shirt and went out to take my precious bike.

_Somehow_, from just some physical exercises, it turned into a visit at Rukia's.

I put some thought inside my brain, and remembering some ninja's movie, I hided my bike among some branches at her neighbor's, so that _Bakakuya_ wouldn't notice me.

Almost crawling beside the house, I went until its end to reach her room. I carefully raised my head to take a pick. Her window's curtains were open to my satisfaction.

She was laid over her bad reading some book. I had to close my mouth to not let my saliva fall out by seeing her from that angle. She was wearing this hot mini shorts with a stupid pink t-shirt covering her up body's part.

I knocked the closed glass to catch her attention.

I scared her, but each move she made to get at the window, made me step back afraid of that ugly mad face of hers.

"I can not believe you!" She said whispering soon as she opened.

"You know what? I am actually proud of myself!" I said on a provoking tone.

"Idiot! My brother is home today… it's his day off! What do you want?" She was still whispering. I came back close to the window and trigged myself at it's frame.

"What are you reading?"

She sighed.

"Ichigo… seriously… for your own good, stay away from me and my brother."

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes I can."

"I am like… your only… pseudo… friend… and even so you are disposing of me just like that??? Because you're stupid brother told you to? Don't you have your own will?"

"Do not… say things you do not know again, please." She said looking away.

"I am begging you!!! Clear me up!" I would have to hit my head against some wall later for saying things before thinking. But I knew I was almost giving up on myself anyway. I was very close to surrender myself to that strange sensation squeezing my chest every time I was near her, and far way from her.

Suddenly something inside her room caught my own attention.

"What's with all these boxes???" I asked her intrigued.

"It's nothing… just go away." She told me this time on that same gloomy tone she talked to me the whole week. So I pushed her back to jump inside her room. I fell it couldn't be a good thing.

"Ichigo!!!"

I came closer, and opened one of those six boxes. There were a lot of her plush inside it. So I looked around her room and realized there were a few other things missing.

"Are you…cleaning up your room?" Suddenly that pain became stronger. Somehow my brain couldn't understand the situation, but I knew my heart could.

"No…we are moving." My mind shut soon as those words came inside through my ear until they hit my brain. _'Of course…rather I like it or not.'_

---end---

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 12 – The Questions**

I turned myself around to have a little nice chat with that unspeakable man about his stupid attitudes towards his sister. But that little creature was faster than me and grabbed fiercely my arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" All that whisperings started to deeply irritate me.

"He can't keep bossing you around forever Rukia!"

"And what could you possibly have to do with that? Huh? As far as I know you hate me remember?!" Her last words came like a needle in my head to remind me that I needed to think before acting. _'But you know what? Whatever! I give up!'_ I raised my white little flag. I decided to spit and step on my pride to say that she was no longer that arrogant unbearable girl that once I knew. She was just a stupid small porcelain doll silently screaming for someone to come and rescue her from that big pink box. She is begging with those big blue eyes for someone that could be brave enough to take her out of her brother's fangs. And for some supernatural reason I felt that person should be me.

"You sure can be annoying and piss me off like a devil… but I don't hate you…you entertain me like no one else, actually." I finally admit.

"Thank you… I feel much better now." She told me on ironical tone.

"I mean it. And if you go…" I sighed. "…I know you like me too." There were still things I couldn't even think of. But someday. I'm afraid someday I will.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about… I mean… how could you know so much about me even before we started to talk for the very first time? How did you know I talk while eat? How come you noticed my sister's plush that I keep hidden so no one notices it? How did you know I easily lose the track of my thoughts to read? And who would put my stupid drawings on such beautiful frame like that?" I just noticed she had kept the drawing I made on this incredible frame making it look like a real piece of art. She hanged it over her bed, where her missing plush should be, and that got me amazed. I didn't think she would actually like it.

I saw her big blue gazing eyes telling me she was indeed guilty, and she didn't say a word.

"Yeah…I'm not that stupid."

"I know, but whatever… that does not matters anymore! I am leaving… and you will finally be able to breathe again."

"When and where does he intends to take you?"

" He will take me to his grandfather's house in Osaka… soon the last class is over, by the end of this semester."

"In two weeks?" That was less than a month. _'Only fifteen days.'_ A week could pass by us with just a blink of an eye. I wished someone could press that slow motion button again. Or even make the world stop. Maybe God could let us come back in time to the very first beginning. And instead of mocking her, I would tell everyone to crawl on their knees because they were about to face the only perfect, yet annoying, creature God created to walk in this world.

Soon, we heard some footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Hurry, hide!" She told me pointing at under her bed. So I jumped to cover my presence.

From under her bed I could see her door being open followed by a pair of big naked foots.

"Here… the boxes you asked me." Hearing his voice made my blood boil again. I felt extremely compelled to get out of that pathetic situation under her bed to hit his face again. But I was telling myself to keep my cool and don't spoil things again. If I didn't had hit him, maybe he wouldn't take her away.

'_Well done Ichigo!'_ I felt pretty stupid. I should get my second trophy.

Soon my view was covered by two paper boxes, and I hear those heavy steps getting closer. _'Did he saw me?' _I froze.

"You should keep your window closed, or you might get a cold." And right after, I hear the sound of her window being closed.

"I… just needed some fresh air…" She told him.

After that, there was an awkward pause between them. I wondered if that was the end of my line. If he saw me, or even suspected I was in there, for sure he would kill me.

"Put on some clothes will you?" He just said on tedious tone. I sighed in relief. "…I just talked to my grandfather over the phone. He said Lisa had your room already prepared, as I asked to." He continued saying.

"Thank you."

"Murata will be there waiting you for the official ceremony. I hope you won't embarrass the family once again. Remember all the family's elders will be there watching you." And just like that he disappeared living her door closed behind.

"Ok, first of all… I think you look great in these shorts! Second of all, what kind of ceremony is that? And third, who the hell is Murata?" I asked getting out of boogeyman's house.

"Murata is the guy he found for me… and there is supposed to be a ceremony to make my marriage official." She said putting on some jeans she took from her closet.

"He found you a husband?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know the guy?"

"I met him once… soon my family died…before coming back home, I spent a few days with Byakuya's family." She wasn't excited about it, and I guess I could understand why. Marry with some estranger and at this age definably would never be on my plans. "…now go away Ichigo! He will come back with some more boxes."

"Fine. Just let me ask you one last thing… why is he taking you away? Is it just because I hit him?"

"Ha! You are not that important you idiot!... actually that was something he planned to do soon as I graduated… of course you did put a little push in his decision…but… he just wants to get rid of me, since I look alike my sister…sometimes he mistaken me with her…I guess that must be harsh for him… he still misses my sister… he is not that bad you know."

"Yea…but he hit you… to left his marks on you."

"I guess every siblings fight sometimes."

"Not like that Rukia… I never even touched my sisters… I pinch them, or throw a stake on them… but I never hit them." There was no way I would pity that guy. I feel sorry for him, but I would never forgive him for the way he treated her.

"Well, good for them then… I know there is no perfect family… now go away, will you?"

"Yeah." For some reason I got kind of mad for leaving her room.

'_Did I got used to pink?'_

Soon after I jumped off, she called me.

"Here… I thought about bring it to you on Monday… but since you came here… I left a note with the chapters you should read, it's about how to cut human's organs… it explains the parts which can or can not be cut… you should read this." She said handing me two books. For the first time I was happy for carrying them.

"Thank you." My feet seemed heavier to move away from that house. Maybe that would be the last time I was stepping on that forbidden holy ground. And that just sounded wrong.

Although I had to carry those books under my arm, since I came without my backpack, at least I went back home felling a bit more satisfied about my weekend.

At home, I went straight to my room to study. Reading a book was never this pleasant to me. And on a second look at it, I started to think her calligraphy never looked as beautiful as I was seeing now. _'Did she improved?'_

After dinner, this time made by my father, we watched some stupid romantic movie. I always hated these kind of lovey-dovey things, but my sisters wanted to see it since their stupid favorite actor would be on it. And as I already had a head ache from reading, I decided to join them.

One of the scenes, the main actress, was asked to go out on a date by her soon-to-be lover. She was incredibly happy gossiping about it with her friend which had helped her to settle the stupid date.

"Nii san…when will you ask your girlfriend out?" Yuzu asked me.

"What girlfriend?" Karin asked intrigued.

"He has a girlfriend… he even brought her here once."

"Huh? How come daddy here doesn't know??? Why didn't you told me Ichigo??"

"Shut up Yuzu! She is not my girlfriend damn it! I don't even like her!" My tongue felt a bit numb by saying I didn't liked her, but I kept telling my stupid mind I really didn't.

And of course my dad didn't leave me alone for the rest of the night. He just kept bugging me making stupid questions about her.

"What was her name? How does she looks like? How old is she? Where did you met her? Where is she from? What does she eat? What is her favorite color? Favorite music? Movie? Does she likes kids? Does she cook?"

"Dad! I'm going to take off your teeth if you don't stop with those questions!"

"Come'on Ichigo! Give us a teaser at least!"

"Tche! He was probably rejected… that's why he is mad about it." Karin said.

"How could someone reject niisan?" Yuzu was always the sweetest. She knew my flaws but even so she never thought of me as a defective product. As for Karin, that was all she could see in me. Sometimes I laugh when I think about my sisters. They were twins, born on same day and time, but they were completely different from each other. However, they get along so well that makes me wish we had a second Ichigo around. But I guess as Karin would say, I was enough for this family.

"Any woman with a brain bigger than a pea." Karin answered.

"I think you should go to a circus, Karin."

"I think so too." She told me yawning tediously.

When that stupid movie was finally over, I took a shower, put on my oldest t-shirt and went to bed. I had my arms muscles aching from carrying those books while riding my bike.

I looked at my alarm clock, it was marking 23 pm. 23 pm is not a time for young people to go sleep nowadays. But since she came from a different world, her time might be different. _'So how about I find out?'_ I picked my phone and dial her number which by now I have already memorized.

After a few rings she answers.

"What do you want now?" By her hoarse voice, I assumed she was indeed sleeping.

"Geezz, how old are you again?"

"What?"

"Nevermind… can you cook?"

"Huh??"

"Can-you-cook?"

"ICHIGO! I swear to God… I am going to bite you next time I see you! I can not believe you wake me to ask me that!"

"Hey! Who told you to go sleep at 23 pm huh? My grandma sleeps at 1 am, for God sake!"

"Well, I got tired from packing you moron!" _'Outch!'_ I forgot that stupid detail.

"Oh… sorry…"

"Seriously what do you want?"

"Well, you bugged me for the entire semester… let's say it's my turn to bug you now!"

"Excuse me?"

"What is your favorite kind of movie? I mean, you watch movies, right?"

I heard her sighing on the other side of the line followed by some weird noise I couldn't describe.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in my bed, since you already awake me, and does not seems to let me fall asleep again!" She told me on some kind of mad tone, but I felt like she actually was enjoying it.

"Ok." And that made me feel good too. I could even imagine her sitting on her big pink bed, with her pink sheets and blankets.

"What are you wearing?"

"What?? I am so not having this kind of conversation with you!"

"What? NO! That's not what I mean! Geezz! Forget about it!" _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ I was dreaming weird things with my eyes wide open. My cheeks heat right away from so much embarrassment. I was speaking out of my mind. Maybe I was sleepy after all.

"Sooo... do you cook or not?" I tried to cover my shame bringing back my lame subject.

"Of course not! For that we have a maid that can cook."

"Sure... I should have figured that!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Unf...you and your curiosities."

"What about your movies?"

"Ahm... I can watch anything...except for horror movies and anything related to ghosts."

"Ghosts??? Really? Do you believe in spirits?"

"Yes! People have souls...and when we die they go to a beautiful endless green garden."

"Right! What about music? You like classic, right?"

"Basically."

"And kids? Do you like kids?"

"Honestly, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Well I figured if I found a compatible man for you, maybe you could stay." I teased her.

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Of course I am, find yourself your man, woman!"

"Argh! Look... this was fun! But I am really tired... good bye!"

"HEY! Don't hang up the phone on me like this! You know it's not polite... I haven't said good bye yet!"

"GOOD BYE!"

"OK, OK... WAIT! Can you go out of your house tomorrow?"

"Not with any males!"

"Sure... I'll call you at noon. Bye." I hung up and turn myself to sleep.

And Sunday repeated itself with my stupid daily routine until it came noon.

"Ask your adorable brother to take you to the mall." I said soon as she picked her phone.

"What? Why?"

"Well... we're having a... What do you think? We are going… out?!" I wasn't even sure myself.

"Oh my God! You should know you are the last person on earth my brother wants to see, Ichigo!"

"Tell him you are meeting a GIRL friend."

"What? OH DEAR LORD! I will have to bring my camera to take a picture of you dressing like a girl!"

---end---

Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 13 – Miss Haruka**

As I told her, she arrived at 15 mp at the mall's main port on that black car. I was hidden among people getting in and out of there.

"Hello… my girl friend!?" She said soon as she recognized Yuzu coming to meet her.

"Hello, Rukia!" She greeted her with a timid smile. "We… are going to have a lot of fun today!" She sounded like a little programmed robot saying it just as I told her to. It was kind of funny to see Yuzu nervous. I asked her to come, in exchange I would give her favorite band cd collection. Of course later I would have to find a way to crap money for that.

Then I saw Rukia talking to her driver, and soon that car was gone.

"Thank you Yuzu!" I told her soon as I approached them.

"No problem! Have fun!" So she gave me a good bye kiss and left us alone on that big mall. I looked at Rukia, and realized she seemed bored.

"What?" So she just showed me her digital camera on her hand.

"Did you had fun, dreaming such thing?" I asked her. I couldn't believe she really thought I was going to make myself of an idiot in public.

"Actually I did. You had this funny white dress with pink little flowers stamped in high heels, red lipstick, a long orange wig, big earrings and a pearly necklace."

"I could do so much better than that!"

"You disappointed me."

"I feel deeply sorry. Now hurry." I told her grabbing her arm to drag her around.

"Where are you taking me?"

"There's this movie I want to see, and it's about to start." We were running among all those strangers as if we were escaping from the police. I was counting down sure that some guard would make us stop. But no one did.

Before getting to our seats, which I had already paid before meting her outside, I took her with me to buy some popcorn, coca and chocolates. I actually hate eating at the movies. Those little bags noises and people chewing get on my nerves. But I assumed she has never done such thing, so I felt like I should provide her that experience. A person must taste all kinds of joy life can give, even if it's the smallest one. I truly believed the best things in life were actually in there, on the small things. And once again, I was the one who had to do it for her.

So after we got our hands full, we went inside to see that movie which I actually didn't even knew the name.

Since last night I talked to her, the idea of bringing her here was the only thing I couldn't get rid of my mind. Maybe it was that stupid movie I saw with my sisters influencing me.

But soon as I set, looking at that big screen, I prayed it wasn't about people dying all the time by the most stupid reasons, or any ghost movies. And it couldn't be any kind of movie with porn scenes. She would faint or rather make my head roll around that place to her brother's satisfaction.

But I looked around and realized we were probably the only adults in that room. _'What the hell?_' So I kind of laid on my seat to look smaller and don't get much attention. And since she was short, people probably would think I was just taking my little sister to see her favorite movie eating stupid candies. Suddenly I felt very pathetic in there. So I looked at that big screen and recognized that yellow little creature from Pokémon's characters. _'OH MY GOD!'_

"This is the movie you were dying to see?" She told me on that annoying ironic tone.

"I didn't say I was dying! And so what? It's funny, ok?"

"Yeah… I rather being compared to an old geezer than to a child you know."

"Shiiiiiiiii, you can't speak in here you know?"

"U-hum!"

Ok, I knew I had failed with the movie's choice, but my intention still counts right? So after almost two endless hours of visual torture, finally that stupid movie was over. And of course we let all the kids go out first, so we could be the last ones and no one would see us.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I might actually get sick later … besides, my grandfather will be here soon to pick me up."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes… he came to Tokyo to take back some of my boxes…"

"Right…" So we walked in silence watching those happy people buying things as if there was nothing more important happening to the world, until we reach the main port.

I wondered why people can't care about the world's flow. How come they're not aware of other's people life existence? Everyone was there! Why can't they see each other? Are they too blind? Or is it that their souls is just not evolved enough to sense others being, as Rukia would say?

Whenever I'm in silence like this, around people, I try to figure what are they thinking, feeling, or what are they suppose to do. I imagine what kind of life to they have. Is he a criminal? I she a mad scientist? What about that one? I she a teacher? Is she really happy? Did she got everything she dreamed of? Or anything at all?

Why can't some people see the rain's drop? Or a leaf dancing in the air?

Maybe I was too paranoid. But I guess I rather be this paranoid maniac than act like these emotionless people who can only care about their looks. I know there are questions that not even Socrates or Einstein could answer. So why should I, Kurosaki Ichigo, a 22 years old guy, medicine student, lazy and dumbass should think about it? It just sounds wrong. But I can't help it. And now I was in company of a young lady, with a suffered past, about to face another suffering in her future by staying away from her dreams with a man that might not even look at her once. It just sounds too wrong. She was intelligent, beautiful, and Hallelujah! She does have some sense of humor. I should take my hat for her. I know some people would kill themselves with such past and future to face. But there she was, standing still, with no complaints. And she shouldn't deserve that. She shouldn't follow that path. She was just a little doll, who can barely harm a fly. Except for buzzing at my ear.

"Did you have fun?" I didn't. The movie sucks. The popcorns sucks, chocolates sucks. The stupid kids laughing all the time sucks. Only the coke came down nicely.

"Not really! I am about to vomit at any moment. That super salty popcorn and extremely sweet chocolate is not good for my system."

"Really?"

"Yeah… my ride is there anyway…I should go. Thank you… for making me sick."

"Any time partner!" That _any time_ got stuck in my throat. The clock was still ticking. My time to make her pay me for all that bugging was about to end.

And watch her walk away on her little steps and erect spine was painful this time. I was the only one among that crowd aware she was about to disappear from that city. Just like that.

"So how was it? How was it? Did you kiss her?" Karin bugged me soon as I stepped a foot at home.

"SHUT UP! I told you million times she is not my girl friend!"

I went running to my room. I wouldn't handle to hear any of that crap.

On the penult Monday with Rukia in Tokyo, when I got in my classroom, I found Inoue chatting with Rukia and… **PASMEM**! She was laughing! Rukia was laughing with Inoue, and she didn't seemed forcing it. At all.

'_I should have this!'_ So I took my mobile from my pants' pocket and took a picture of that holy rare moment.

"What are you doing?" _'Wow!'_ It was almost scary to see how quickly she took off that smile.

"Ahm… I'm taking Inoue's picture! What did you think? That I was taking your picture instead??? Ha!"

"Let me see, let me see!" Inoue came all cute and happy to see my picture. I was a bit embarrassed to show her, but I blinked at her soon as she realized what was that all about.

"Do you want to see???" I dared her. I knew her answer, that's why I offered her.

"No. I am good."

"Whatever!"

"Well, I'm going… I have genetic class now…bye Rukia, bye Kurosaki-kun." So she came on me to give me a good bye kiss, but instead, Inoue whispered something at me ear.

"I totally support you Kurosaki-kun!" She told me on a cheery whispered tone. I thought I would have to apologize her later, even though she did got me wrong.

"Here, the books you borrow me. Thanks, they were useful."

"Thanks my brother! These are his books, you know."

"You little evil thing!" I knew she was teasing me.

Soon professor Ukitake came in to announce his new task for today.

"Well everyone, I have here in my hands, everyone's last reports… so today, I want one of your pairs to come pick one of them to analyze your colleague's corpse and see if their report is about right by making another report, ok? Soon as you have the paper in your hands, you may drive yourselves to the morgue room. And if any of you get your own report… please give it back to take another one! " Soon his crazy new task was announced, people started to move like little ants in that room.

"Ichigo! Let's pray to the couple who gets our report are the most stupid people from this class! If they found out our pill is fake, we are done!"

"Crap! I hope Renji gets it…although Chad is smart! Damn! But maybe I can pay him to keep his mouth shut!"

"That is terrible…buying people like that!"

"Huh? Look who's talking?! You have bought me once remember?! I still feel like a whore for that!"

"Yes, you are an idiot! But that Hercules does not seems like one!"

"Tche!" So I went to pick a report.

"Ishida's!"

"Whatever! Let's go!"

We went to our adored stinky room to see that corpse, which for my morbid delight, it was of young big breasts female.

"Lucky bastard!"

"Ahem!... let me see the report." I think she was demanding it. So I handed her Ishida's five pages report. That abnormal was the second or third best student of our class. And that Akira was not ordinary human being either.

Meanwhile, I took the free time to search who did got our corpse. So I decided to make some exercises and take a little walk inside that room. And there they were. _'Why God? Why? Why do you hate me?'_ I froze seeing those nerds looking at our poor guy.

"Rukia, bad news! Ishida and Akira got Nagi!"

"Oh no! They are the last people that should get their filthy hands on our Nagi! They are my worst enemies!" She was now laser-ing them. If If I still thought of her as a witch I would be scared of her for cursing by now.

"… Once, I got a 9,9 because of that four eyes monster!" She kept saying.

"Geezz… 9,9? That's terrible!" I couldn't tell if she was kidding me or not.

"Yes!"

"Anyway…the worst of it… they definably can't be bought!"

"Shut up… let me concentrate in this…" I saw those eagle's eyes browse through those lines, just as fast as superman would read. She was voraciously eating each letter it contained. _'What a freak!'_

So as she was feeding herself, I kept my mortal eyes on their moves.

"Ok… According to them, miss Haruka here, died from… a fall."

"Huh? From where?"

"They said she slipped on something… and hit her head." She said looking behind the woman's head, to show me the open cut.

"Outch! That must hurt… did she died right away?"

"It doesn't say it… but they did found some substances on her feet… they got it analyzed…" So she asked me to give the small bag with the thing. So she takes a look at the white envelope which should contain the analyze result.

"It was… some animal excrement!"

"Huh???? Are you kidding me? A dog poop?"

"Hey, those things can be dangerous!...She must had hit her head on something sharp… the cut is deep."

"Poor woman." I kept staring at that purple beautiful woman, picturing the scene. Miss Haruka with a beautiful V-neckline tight red dress, walking with her adored white poodle on her street on a sunny day, making any stupid man passing by hit their heads on a tree or a street post. I would be one of them for sure. And suddenly, with that graceful walk of hers, without realizing her cute little neat dog just poops that smelly warm brown pasta, making you think it was just an innocent chocolate ice-cream ball some cute kid let it fall… so she innocently steps on it making all that tragedy happens! She falls on her drop-dead-gorgeous back on the floor hitting her beautiful blonde head at the sidewalk's sharp rock. _'Why does God play tricks on us like this?'_

"I think I should see if there are no other wounds in her body." I said with my eyes shining sunlight to get my hands on her. I even got my gloves to put on so I wouldn't leave a mark there, but that little annoying black witch got on my way.

"Do not worry, I will do it."

"Oh I'm not worried, don't worry! I can do it."

"Do not worry, I will do it." The idiot repeated herself. _'Is she jealous?'_

"Let me do that!"

"Back off, or I'll rip off one by one all of your pubic hair with this tweezers!" And there she was, my personal lady bug, if you know what I mean, back on her act. I believe today might be a good day to tease her.

---end---

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 14 – The Crime**

I took a chair to sit, my ribs were aching. Since she decided to play my roll, I was taking hers as the report writer. So as she was describing me the woman's body, I wound check on Ishida's report to write what did they missed. And I decided to play some tricks on her.

"Hey Rukia… don't you think we have enough description of her head? How about you move on?"

"Hum… she got nothing on her neck…"

"How about a little below?"

"She got nothing on her belly."

"And a bit up?"

"She got nothing on her chest."

"A liiiiittle below???"

"She got nothing on her belly."

"Tche! What about between her legs?"

"Fine… go take a look at Ishida, will you?"

"Now???"

"No, next year! Of course now you moron!"

"Oh, man!" But I couldn't deny I was worried about those two demons. So I got up and went there to check them out as she told me to, just like a stupid tamed puppy.

"Yo!"

"Hum? Hey Ichigo…it seems we got each other's corpses." Ishida told me. I looked at his partner; he was concentrated on our report. That was a bit worrying.

"Yeah I noticed!"

"Who did the report? You or Rukia?"

"Mostly Rukia."

"Yeah, I could tell."

"Tche!...so… what did you think about Nagi?"

"Everything seems ok, so far!"

"Good…good." I sighed in relief. They didn't seemed noticed a thing… yet.

"What about Haruka?"

"You lucky bastard! She is awesome!" I told him making the gesture about her boobs.

"Yes… it was a waste of money on those silicones."

"Geezz, you can't even respect a corpse?!" We heard Akira coming from behind us.

"It's not like we're going molest her…" I said.

"Just… go back to your partner will you? You're getting on our way." That boring blonde told me.

"Fine."

As I was approaching my seat, I saw Rukia's head digged between those legs, but soon as she saw me, she closed them.

"So?" She asked me.

"So far it's all clear."

"Good… I should have known they are no match for me."

The saddest thing is that I believed it was true.

"So… how's Haruka genitals?" I teased.

"I think she was raped…"

"Really?? Does it say something on the repot?"

"Yes…a possible rape." She told me browsing through those pages.

"Well, I don't doubt that…with such body, any animal would fell attempt." I said glaring at the woman's breast pretending an evil expression on her, just to piss her off.

"Are you sick?"

"Hey! I just got an idea!"

"I do not want to hear it!" She told me putting her hand in front of me as telling me to stop.

"It's about you brother!"

"Oh my God, I do not want to hear it!"

"Idiot… how about we find out a woman for Byakuya? That guy definably needs get laid, since his hand is not working, and maybe if he finds a new love he could go easy on you! What do you think about that Matsumoto professor we had class with last semester?? I bet even that guy would fall for those giant boobs."

"Gosh, you are an idiot! First, my brother does not think with his low head, the contrary of you… second of all, it's a bit too late for that! And third… he just won't love anyone else!" Her tone came sad, as if it was her fault that bastard was cold as ice.

"Shouldn't we even try? I mean…it might not be too late… we never know." I just didn't wanted give up like that without even try. It was pathetic too not to do anything.

"Ichigo, it is too late! Even if he finds her attractive, it would take too long for him to really fall for her…besides, it has nothing to do with me… he liking her or not, will not change the way he feels towards me…he would still see my sister in me…he just won't forget about her…ever!"

Damn! I guess I can't win against a dead person. But letting her go was not an option in my mind just yet. I would have to come up with some other idea soon. That _tick tack_ at my ear was driving me crazy.

Soon professor Ukitake announced lunch break. So as the usual, we split up. She goes on her lonely way, as I went out with my friends to eat.

While we were chatting about random things, my mobile vibrated on my pocket. So I picked to see Yuzu's message asking me to bring some pasta on my way back home so she can prepare dinner.

So when I was about to put back my phone, I remembered the picture I took of Inoue and Rukia laughing together. So I looked it on my personal folder I had saved it. It was the most beautiful picture I had ever taken. The most beautiful girl of that building smiling beside the flawlessly God's creation. Her smile was incredible beautiful. Just like her brother's shining bright teeth, looking like it just came out of some tooth paste advertisement. It was perfect. She was radiant. She was finally showing me a happy porcelain doll. _'So that is how she looks like!'_ She definably should keep that way for good. That surreal smile fits her best for sure. And I was glad I was able to capture that moment. I was glad I was the only one who saw it. And the only one who would keep it safe.

So for the first time, I decided to take her side, and leave my friends behind this time, since my time with her was short. I shouldn't waste any second beside her. To bug her, of course.

"What are you doing?" She asked me surprised by my glorious shining presence sitting next to her at one of the canteen's table.

"I intend to have lunch!"

"Your friends are over there!" She told me pointing at them on the other side of that room.

"Ok, thanks."

"Your friends are over there!"

"So I heard!"

"Your friends… are over there!" She insisted.

"We can't keep like this forever, Rukia! Geezz… just let me eat in piece here!"

But she kept staring at me astonished.

"Yes… I know I'm beautiful!" And the idiot throws her dirty napkin at me.

"Eww!!... anyway… what were you and Inoue talking about before?" I had to know at all costs what miraculous subject made her laugh for the first time in her life.

"Hm?? Nothing." She told me after biting her apple, but there was an evil grin forming on her face.

"I can't believe it was about me!"

"Actually, it was!"

"Huh??? That's an offence! To think that I was made such fun of to make you laugh like that?! It must be something really insulting!!"

"Well… if you really want to know, ask your _**girl**_ friend!" I did notice she accentuated that word as she had another meaning to it.

"She is not my _girlfriend_!"

"Hm… still?" She asked on a bored tone now.

"What do you mean still?? Ever!"

"Right!" She doubted.

"I mean it!"

"How come? She couldn't reject you…unless you did something really stupid to her!"

"No… she did confess me already… but _**I**_ rejected her! And how did you know about it?"

"She came talk to me once… and why did you rejected her? I thought you liked her!" It was weird to see how she sounded surprised. As if it was an impossible thing to happen, or even as I didn't had the right to reject Inoue. I was aware she is gorgeous, but what can I do? She turned out not being my type after all.

"She is my best friend and I respect her… and that's all."

"Huh!" By her amazed expression, she still doubted it. _'What is her problem?'_

"Whaaat??" I asked her getting at least annoyed, to say.

So she looked at me from head to toes, and head again, scanning me with those big blue eyes as a lie detector.

"I never thought you would reject her…" And now she was showing me some kind of disappointed face with those frowned eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah…"

She kept eating her apple in silence, and I wasn't feeling any conformable to get into another subject anymore.

But that picture was still hanging in my head.

An hour later we got back to our class, while she was reviewing the check-list I made, I saw Ishida and Akira on the other side, examining our fake pill.

"Hey…" I got her attention pointing them out.

By the look on their face, I figure they were suspecting something.

"Oh-oh!" She said looking troubled.

"Hey… calm down, Ishida is my buddy, I'm sure we can handle him…but that Akira… I'm not so sure though."

"Ah… thanks, I can calm down now!" She told me on a death glare.

Ishida then, went to pick a magnifier to take a better look at our crime.

"Argh! That is it! We are done! My brother is going to kill me today." She told me sitting on her chair as if she was giving up on our Nagi.

"Keep checking my list, will you? You're making me nervous." My hands were sweating cold, and I was about to vomit my heart. I promised myself that I would not let us fail this class, but I just wasn't counting on this stupid professor's new task. _'Damn!'_

I saw them whispering at each other some kind of secret. And on a quick movement, making me pee on my pants, Ishida looked me as madly accusing me of my crime! _'I'm dead!' _They found out and there was no turning back. So just as quick, I put my eyes down trying to hide my shame. Just didn't expect to face miss Haruka's sweet breast at a moment like this. And it wasn't even capable of making me calm down for a second this time.

And just like a ghost, he appeared out of nowhere behind me, as he use to do.

"Could you come with me… please?" He asked me over my shoulders. I could tell I was about to get my death sentence.

"Ah… sure! Rukia… I'll be right back!" I told her with a nervous smile on my face.

As soon as we got next Nagi, both of them started to shoot me.

"What the hell is this Kurosaki??? Could you explain to me??? This is a crime!!! You can't do that, even if it is just an academic report, for Christ sake!!!" Ishida was freaking out. And I had my pants all wet.

"Shiii… low your voice please!"

"So explain us this!" Akira asked.

"Alright, alright!" I took a deep breath inside my tight lungs. "…on our first report, when we realized there was something stuck in his throat, we wrote it was a pill, ok? But when I cut it to take the damn thing out, I found a stupid bullet!"

"What???" They asked on chorus shocked by my response.

"Yeah, that's right! A damn bullet! And as you can see, there are no holes on him! How should I explain this??" I decided to take all the responsibility, by not even mentioning Rukia. I knew she couldn't fail at all. Besides it was my stupid idea to create a fake evidence, and I was sure they wouldn't believe she had participated in this act anyway.

"Where is it?" Akira asked me. That blonde girly haired guy was daring me. And I hated it.

"It's in my backpack…I' go get it." I told cursing him.

So when I got there, I put myself on my knees to cover my face so they wouldn't see me talking to her.

"Yeah… we were busted!"

"I knew it! That four monster eyes… I'll get my revenge before leaving this city!"

"Hum?? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know…maybe we should… forge something on Haruka… like… blowing up one of her silicones or something!"

"You maniac! And I thought I was crazy!... But don't you think that would be a liiiittle too obvious?"

"Of course I know, you idiot!"

"So think of something… I'll go show them the bullet… I had to tell them about it… but we need something to make them shut."

So I got the damn thing and went back to those nerds.

"Here!" I handed them the artifact.

So both of them got closer to take a look at it.

"Tell us why didn't you just went talk to professor Ukitake about it? It might even be some police case, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Akira told me on his irritating bored tone telling me I was stupid. And I knew I was. But why didn't she think about it?

"I freaked out ok! But hey… you missed something too… or did you really think we wouldn't notice huh?!" And again I was freaking out, and as a consequence I was bluffing over something I didn't even know about.

They looked at each other questioning about the stupid thing I just said wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"Aahhh… I see… so one of you just did the same! One of you committed the crime and didn't tell the other one about it!"

Again, they look at each other, but now they were suspicious about themselves. They just fell on my trap, and I felt safe again.

---end---

Reviews?

I believe it will take more three maybe four chapters to finish this story, so I hope you can keep with me until then! :]

Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews! I really appreciate! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 15 – The Last time**

I let them with the benefit of the doubt. It would take at least a day for them to figure that I was just bluffing, so the best thing for me to do for now is this.

"Ok… so here is the deal…I don't care who did it! As long as you don't tell anyone about my crime, I won't tell about yours!" Simple as it sound. And I was proud of myself.

"Wait… have you even thought about this? I mean… I know the families have to authorize to leave a corpse for study… and Nagi had a family, according to his files. Which means, he did passed through an autopsy before they drop him here… so why didn't they took of that bullet? I mean… it's weird enough to think he was just curious to taste a bullet, don't you think?" Akira told us. And I had to agree with him. That was indeed way too suspicious.

"What if… professor Ukitake… put it in there? I mean… A dog's poop??? Come'on! What are the odds for that happen?" Ishida asked.

So now the three of us looked at the tall white haired guy, with his sweet innocent smile. It looked too innocent to tell the truth. Almost mocking.

"That son of a bitch!" I said.

"Let's check somebody else's corpses before making any accusations, shall we?" Akita suggested, and again I had to agree with the guy. So we started by asking Chad, standing beside us.

"Hmm… something weird? He had these really tiny pieces of glass under his tongue and throat; I guess you can say that is weird." He told us.

"Isn't there some kind of poison for rats that uses that?" I asked them.

"Yes, that's was we said on our report… but then we realized he also had a heart attack… probably because of the poisoning." He kept telling me.

"Did you see if the had the attack after or before the poisoning?" Ishida asked.

"No… we didn't have time for that… that kind of analyzes takes a month or so to get the result!"

"Yes it does!" I said looking as those nerds beside me. It was obvious to me that something was settled on those bodies.

So we went to check Renji's corpse.

"Well… the guy had some really strong flu, but he had this burn on his chest and holes on his neck as if he was tortured… pretty scary!" He told us showing us that horrify ugly expression of his. It was enough for me to close the mysterious case. There was enough evidence to prove Ukitake's crime as well.

"Unbelievable." Ishida said fixing his glasses falling from his face.

"So what should we do?" I questioned, since at least I was completely out of clue. But also relief for no one else has noticed the professor's little dirty trick.

"How about we play a little game on him too???" Ishida told us on an evil tone.

"Uuuhhh… I like it!"

"I'm out, don't count on me! I don't want any troubles on my back!" That blonde sissy turned around to get back to his seat.

"Leave it to me! I just got THE idea!" I told him.

"Hm? What is it?" Ishida asked curious.

"Surprise, my friend! I'll make a surprise… I'll tell you about it later." So I walked away heading back to my moody partner.

"What is wrong?"

"What were you talking about all this time? Ukitake came here to ask me about our report! I was stuttering like an idiot!"

"Oh… sorry about that…but you won't believe what we found out!"

So I told her all the blah blah blah, about our discovery, then I told her about my idea. I would definably need her hand.

"Fine… tomorrow at lunch break." She agreed. "…I can not believe I am going to do this…" She complained.

"Oh please, I know you like some rush… accept it as a good bye gift from me, ok?!"

She just nodded in pain.

When the class was finally over, we handed our report to professor as we would, with no changing. I told Ishida and Akira to do the same.

So as we were packing our things back, I saw professor saving the reports inside his locked behind his desk. I looked at Rukia to see if she saw it, and she just rolled her eyes on disapproval.

I walked Rukia out door. She stopped at the entrance before putting her little foot outside the building as I was staying behind just watching her getting out of my reach with each step she gives. She had her head down, and she was hesitant, as if there was something to tell me.

"Hey… raise your head… or you might hit your face on some door."

My voice almost didn't came out. That damn _tick tack_ was louder.

Silently, she rose up her face and walked away without a word. I got closer the door to see her car go away, and then I went to pick my bike and go home. My bike seemed heavier to ride home this time, and that orange sun walking beside me, seemed being swallowed by the night approaching faster on hurry shortening my time. But before I had to bring that damn pasta Yuzu asked me.

So I got home, gave my sister her order and went straight to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. I let the water fall out over me body for a several minutes. I closed my eyes and her smile appeared under my eyelids. It was encouraging and inspiring. And painful.

After dinner, I was felling bored, we had no movies, no books, no new games, there was nothing to do. I even wished my sisters could have some fight with our father just so I could have some entertainment. But they were awfully quiet tonight. So I decided to draw. Time passes faster when I'm drawing. I put on my ear phones and let my iPod play some Mozart. I guess thanks to Rukia's stupid influence, I was really into classic music these days.

I took of my pocket my cell phone to take another look at that picture. And there she was, shining brighter then my sweet Inoue. _'Why?'_

I placed my mobile in front of me displaying that picture. Soon, my hand holding my pencil started to move sketching her face on my paper, and within two hours without breathe, I finished the drawing. It didn't look as I wanted to, but I guess someone could recognize her. But again I had nothing to do since I wasn't felling like drawing anymore. So I went to my bad, maybe I would fall asleep, even though I had no desire for that either. But soon as I sunk my head on my pillow, my phone rings. I got a bit nervous when I saw her number on the display.

"Hey." But I got no response. She just hung up instead.

'_What hell?'_

I got back to my bed, but my mind stayed unquiet.

So I called her back, but she didn't pick, and I got worried. Maybe that was some kind of message. Maybe she wanted me to go over there because something happened. Maybe that _Bakakuya_ did something to her again.

I looked at my watch, it was marking midnight. It was late. _'She should be sleeping by now.'_ So that made me even worrier.

So I picked my jacket from my closet, I took a closed cd box out of my drawer and picked that drawing. Then I went down stairs, picked my bike and went to Rukia's.

**Tock, tock, tock. **I knocked at her window soon as I saw her at her desk writing something on her computer. She got scared at see me, which was weird, since I thought she was expecting me. But I guess that shows I was wrong.

"You didn't have to come here! Why didn't you pick your phone?" She asked me soon as she opened her window.

"What? I did… YOU didn't!"

"What?"

"You called me, I picked, you didn't answer and hung up. Then I called you and you didn't pick, so I came!"

"Oh… I went to the bathroom later, and then I saw you missing call, so I called you again and you didn't pick."

"Geezz!!! I forgot my cell… why did you called me, anyway?" I said searching the damn thing on my pockets in vain.

"Ahm… it was… mistaken." She was lying, I could tell. She didn't look at me.

"Can I come in?"

"Hm… jump in, but be quiet… my brother has catnap."

So I jumped. I felt weird. Lonely and pain. Her room seems to get emptier to each time I come. There was only her bed, her desk, her sound system on the floor, a few boxes piled and my drawing over her bed. All those photograph of her childhood were gone with those stupid annoying plush that I had to admit… they fit her room filling it with life. And now everything seemed dead, running out of colors.

"Here… one more to your collection." I gave her the paper.

She unfolded carefully, as if it could ruin just with her touch. But I bet she could knead it and still wouldn't ruin it. Her soft delicate hands weren't made for destruction.

She looked at me amazed.

"It's… kind of scary to see me like this." She had a sad expression on her face this time.

"Yeah… you freaked me out too." I told her on a mocking tone trying to cheer her.

"Idiot… it's perfect…it looks like a photograph…in black and white."

"Tche… you should study about art…I'm not that good."

"Yes you are!... Say, why are you… drawing me?"

This time she got me fully naked by surprise, looking directly into my eyes like that, with those big blue lies detectors. I simply had no reasonable response for that.

"I… I don't know… I just… felt like." _'But why? I don't know!'_

"Hmmm…" I said _Thank God_ she didn't ask me why.

"Here." I took out the cd. "I want a copy of that cd you played… with your piano."

"You what?" She was shocked, and I couldn't blame her. I was also shocked. I never thought I would ask her that. But I wanted to hear it so badly that I couldn't hold myself. I thought I had missed the music that day by paying attention only to her dancing. I had only caught the beginning and I felt like I should hear the whole play. It sounded too good to just ignore it.

"Don't worry. I won't turn it into torrent so anyone can just download it and spread it around the world." It would be exclusively mine. I wouldn't let anyone else hear the magical melody played by those little delicate pale porcelain fingers.

So she went to her computer, inserted the cd on her driver and started to make my copy.

"I have two more cds… with my piano plays… just so you know…" I realized she hoping I would ask her that.

"Really? Ok… I want them." So for some hidden reason I did.

"Ok…I think I have some cds available here." She told me looking for them on her desk drawer.

It took fifteen minutes to make all the copies. So when I was preparing myself to leave, I had again that feeling she wanted to tell me something that for some reason she couldn't.

"Spit it out!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's been awhile since I noticed you're trying to tell me something… spit it out !"

"Oh… it's nothing… I just…" There was a certain tension on her face making me nervous. _'Is it something important?'_ "…I will tell you tomorrow, alright?"

I sighed.

"Ok."

I wished someone had glued my shoes on that polished floor so I couldn't leave. That was probably the last time I would come here.

And to think that the first time I came, I was sure I would never step back on this ground. It was ironic. It was inevitable, like a strong powerful force keep pulling me here again and again. And it's disturbing. I didn't know her that well, but it feels like we know each other for ages. We have been through so many things in such short amount of time that makes me think it was all my imagination. None of that happen.

I looked at her, carefully trying to capture every single detail of her skin, and body. Her silky dark straight hair and that little fringe falling over her eyes. Her cute little freckles. Those big bluish ocean's eyes. Her lips and those skinny arms. Those little hands and feet. Even that damn erect spine I felt like I should catch.

For some reason I was afraid I could forget something about that annoying little creature. And that was just too wrong! She wasn't created to be forgotten. She has to be memorable.

"Ichigo… this goofy face of yours will not get me naked!"

"What?" I felt like I was awakening from a dream. It was weird and embarrassing.

"It is been awhile since you are standing there staring me like that."

"Oh… ahm, sorry." I felt my checks heat. So I turned myself around to jump off her room so she wouldn't notice me blushing like a stupid twelve years old kid.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told her from the outside.

"Sure."

I got my bike, and went home cursing myself all the way back for those stupid tears coming unauthorized and disturbing my vision.

---end---

Reviews?

PS: I noticed a few word are misspelled. On my original file they are correct, but I don't know why, when I post it here, some words become wrong :S any tips?


	16. Chapter 16

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 16 – The Kiss**

I got at class felling excited about the day. We would finally put my diabolic plan to work. So I got a little earlier to tell her about the details. And since I came along with Ishida, I also told him a few things about it. I would need a little hand from him as well. Nothing could come out wrong.

Today we would have Microbiology with professor Zaraki. The man arrived in the class making so much noise that would awake any dead soul around. He was ugly, stupid like a door and incredibly humongous.

It was kind of ironical to see his size and compare to those micro things he use to bring at class to show us. But he does knows stuff about it like no one else. And I guess we could say it was a good thing he was so noisy. At least no one would sleep on his class, and we would definably pay attention to him, since he got the temper. Anyone gets scare just by looking at that ugly face. Now imagine him getting mad… I think even Byakuya would lose his soul just by facing that monster.

I spent the whole class hitting my pencil on my desk, counting down the minutes to get out for lunch break. Renji and Ishida had to poke me a few times to make me stop and calm down. But my legs wouldn't stop under my desk.

I looked at Rukia, she was incredibly attentive to the class as if everything that man was talking about, was actually making any sense to her. _'What a bitc… girl.' _I had to admit it was incredible. I would have to asker some tips to keep my cool.

"Now you can get out, you little monkeys! Go get your bags full!" Zaraki finally announces lunch break. According to him, an empty bag can't stand still. We were monkeys bag. Weird.

I met Rukia on the hall.

"Ready?"

"Yeeeaah.." She told me yawning.

"Could you put some excitement there? Gezzz!" I was so trilled I could explode colored pieces of paper on the air at any moment. I didn't understand how couldn't she.

"Aham… I will stick my excitement on your butt when we get busted!"

"Well… if you do everything the way I told you to, we won't… so just don't screw anything!"

"What ever!"

Each step given ahead on the long hallway, made my heart jump higher. I even had my hands shaking. It got confusing to tell if I was too commotional or just too nervous.

So we headed to the morgue room.

Quietly, I got the door knob on my hand and turned it to open it, trying not to get any attention. But the damn door was locked breaking all that magic like a broken record.

"Crap!"

"That is it, the plan is over, let's get back… I am hungry." She told me grabbing my arm to leave.

"No way! Do you have a hair clip?"

"What??? You watch too much Pokémon! Do you really think it will work??"

"Ohh… I know it will! When you have two troubled siblings… you learn stuff."

"Uhum… well, I don't have, now let's eat."

"Noup. You're coming with me!"

"I am hungryyy!!!" She whined.

"I'll buy you whatever you want, damn it!"

"That is really an habit isn't it?…Buying people like that!" She said pointing at me that annoying index little finger of hers.

"I believe people who accept being bought are the worst…now come!"

So we went outside to find any damn store that could have the blessed hair clip. We walked around and around searching it, until we found one, three blocks from the college.

When we came back, there was only five minutes left to class start again.

"Come on hurry!" I told her.

"No, we won't make it in time! I can not take the chance of losing professor Zaraki's test!"

"Shoot! I forgot about the test! We do it after class!"

"If you promise me it will be quick! I can not let my brother waiting for me…he is already kind enough to get out of his work to come pick me up!"

'_Kind??' _The guy was just guarding her like a stray mad dog. And that was it. _'How can she be this dense?'_

"Does he gets mad when you get late?"

"Hmmm…I do not know, I am never late!"

"Fair enough." I did believe that. "Ok, I promise it will be quick." I wouldn't dare to test him either.

So we went to make the damn test.

Test days were the worst! Not because I tend forget about them, but because Renji gets on my nerves the most. The idiot knows I don't usually study, but even so he bothers me asking for the answers all the time. I make signals pointing at Ishida, because that nerd study's for sure. I think even Chad does. But the bastard bugs ME! ME, ME, ME, ME! _'Argh!' _I was hoping Zaraki would catch him, and take him to Far Far Away Shrek's land. But that guy was careful enough with that, like a damn professional.

Rukia finished her test first. _'Of course!' _Which made me even more nervous. It was hard enough to concentrate on my paper, with the red head bugging me all the time, now I had to worry about her waiting me outside. That is, if she would.

I looked at my watch, there was two minutes left to class end. There was me, obviously Renji, and five more dumb guys in that room. And I am not included on the dumb guy's list, since I always take good grades. Although I wasn't on the top student's list either, I knew if only I study, I would probably beat Ishida and Rukia as well. I just lack of will!

Zaraki started to take back the tests from each remaining poor soul in that room. I said "Thank you", pinched Renji and left assured she had gone already. But to my surprise, she didn't. She was sitting on the floor, beside the class's door just waiting for me.

"Ohhh aren't you adorable? Crime partner!"

"Shut up, let's go!"

With a few tricks I learned (cough*) from my father (cough*), I was able to unlock the door in a minute.

"Tchadammm!" I offered her the way.

"You are unbelievable." She said getting in first.

"I think so too." And I just couldn't stop smiling.

I closed the door.

"Ok, first step! I'll get the files on his lock as you do the makeup." My idea was to exchange everything. Ukitake was so sure he had everything under control, that we were sure he would make us a test just because none of us figured his trick. So, we would make a few little changing's by confusing him, and change everyone's report by taking off any information about anything he did to the corpses.

The plan was to make it seems like he haven't done anything.

Meanwhile, Rukia would try to take any evidence off those bodies with some make ups and other few things she had brought, just in case he would check on them. And I told Ishida, to spread the word to the rest of our colleagues about it, so they would know, and prevent anyone would ruin it. And if he did notice someone made some changing's, he wouldn't be able to complaint since he also messed with us, and plus, he wouldn't know who did, since we all already knew about his little game. I even asked Ishida not mention to anyone who would do the dirty part.

It was the perfect crime!

We knew Ukitake use to come at college on Fridays to correct the student's tests and reports, so before that, we would bring back the reports with the alterations, place it back as nothing had ever happened and have all the bodies done by then.

When I finally opened his lock, I started to look for his suitcase with those papers. I spent like ten minutes looking for the damn thing. I had planned to find it right away, and then help her, to make it fast, but the damn case just wasn't there.

"Damn it… it's not here!" I told her with my head still sunk inside the lock.

"Ichigo…over there!" She pointed up me. The thing was too high for me to reach it, and there was no stairs around, so I took a chair to give me some support. But I still couldn't touch it.

"That white haired man will pay me for so much trouble!"

So I called her to help me.

"Come'on Rukia, give me a hand over here." So she came in.

"Since you're lighter, you will pick the thing." So I offered her my hands so she could step on it and I would lift her so she could reach the thing. She was lighter but still not tall enough.

"I can't reach it… can't you lift my up a bit more?"

"I'll try." But standing on a single foot on my hands, I realized she wasn't as light as she looks, I had some trouble to lift her up higher. My arms were already in pain and if she didn't get the damn thing soon I was afraid I would drop her and break the doll.

"Did you get it?"

"A…almost…I can touch it with my finger tips only… lift me a bit more, please."

"Oh, man." So I made some more effort, but my hands were slipping.

I swear I tried hard to keep her in my hands but it was impossible.

So that scene happened so fast that I could barely recall how the hell did I fell over her.

I guess I tried to hold her in my arms but with her weight I lost balance, and as she tried to stand we turned ourselves around, and I completely lost control so I fell over her… I guess that was it.

And now I had my face very close to hers. So close, I could smell her breath. And she was looking right in my eyes again making me fell kind of naked. _'Is she trying to rape me?' _She doesn't seem to make any effort to make me feel that way.

She blinked, one, two, three times. And then she closed her eyes. I looked at her soft lips. They were screaming at me to touch them. _'God help me!'_ My heart stared to dig a hole on my chest. And that warm breath on my face made my entire body heat as I couldn't take my eyes of her lips.

So I did the most stupid think of my life.

Like a wild feline (I thought it was better than compare myself to a stupid smelly dog), I licked her lips to flavor them.

'_Oh dear Lord, wait! Did I just… lick her?'_

That was at least insane! I didn't know why, but I just had to do it. Those soft evil lips had me hypnotized and ordered me to do it.

Soon enough, I felt my arms trembling as she looked at me scared. Or surprised. Or mad. I really didn't know.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"There was… chocolate… on your lips… I think." My voice came all wrong.

"I didn't have any chocolate today…"

"I see…" So I prepared myself to stand up, and get out of that awkward situation. But she was the one who surprised me this time.

She grabbed my shirt's collar and pulled me down against her, so she could kiss me.

'_Holy molly! Too bad sweetheart!'_

That was it! It was too late for me to go back now. She asked, she will have it. And I was impressed she was actually a great kisser. I guess I shouldn't expect less from her. She was Kuchiki Rukia after all. God's most perfect creation.

I even dare to put my hand under her blouse massaging her smooth warm back's skin as we were mixing saliva between kisses and licks like two animals. As she was messing my hair, I couldn't let go of her back. We were completely compelled on that hot frenzy dominating our body and mind. It was wild, weird, hot, electric and DAMN good!

I even unbutton her bra on an unconsciousness act.

But when I was all set, up and down to get any further, we heard some mutterings coming from the outside that room. And those heavy marching steps, getting closer and closer, made us awake from that ecstasy.

'_Shiit!'_

We both hurried to stand up on an embarrassing silence and movements. I even forgot the reason I was there. All I could tell is that I needed urgently to get my breath back to normal. I was too loud.

And right after, the door was opened making me hiccupping.

My soul ran away from my body soon as my brain could indentify that tall dark haired guy, all red in rage, killing me with those barks I couldn't understand.

"Nii san! Please calm down, he was just helping me to take that bottle over there!" Her voice was trembling as mine should come out as well, if it did at all. I looked carefully at that weird professor Zaraki behind Byakuya, watching in silence all that discussion. He looked like he was enjoying the scene with a light evil grin. I even thought I had a vision of Ishida and Renji behind them as well. But I guess I was hallucinating.

And as my voice did fail, that enraged man pulled me next to him to bark some more cursing I didn't hear. My mind was completely blanked. My conscience was flying around in the air like a stupid fly. Without a point to reach. And I couldn't say why. _'Was it because of Rukia's kiss? Or because of him?'_ I really wasn't sure. He was the last person we would think it could come in. I mean, it hasn't been even twenty minutes she was late. And Rukia kissing me like that… definably made me see stars.

But as I was spacing out just like a completely idiot, I made the guy get even angrier. I wanted to tell him I wasn't paying attention to him on purpose, but my voice just insisted on get stuck on my throat.

So as a consequence of it, he finally punched my nose making me fly way like a paper sheet. I wondered if that was for what just happened, or if it was still for that punch I gave him once. _'Was he finally revenging?'_

I would have to thank him later for breaking my nose now. It made me finally get my senses back.

So when I put myself together, I realized Rukia was embracing me holding her tears asking him to stop and go away. Professor Zaraki wasn't even there anymore. Or that guy scared him away, or he went out for security guards. That is, if he wasn't another hallucination of my brain playing some tricks on me. But I wouldn't wait to see.

So I stood up, closed my wrist and went over him for another punch on his model's pretty face. All I wanted was to warp that arrogant expression out of his phiz. But that bastard was faster and knocked me on the floor with a ninja kick in my ribs. And it hurt like hell.

And that brutal was ready for some more, but Rukia came in his way embracing me telling him to stop. I was scare he would do something unnecessary to that little fragile creature, and I in such pain, wouldn't be able to stop him.

Thank God he didn't.

He just took her away from me, instead.

---end---

Reviews?

It looks like it's the end, but it isn't ok? ;] there is still two or three chapters to finish it… I guess. Thanks again for the reviews!!


	17. Chapter 17

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 17 – The Pain**

I couldn't tell for how long I waited to someone to come help me. I wasn't feeling trilled anymore and everything was spinning around like a damn _merry-go-round_. It would take only a few more spinnings for me to throw up rather faint. The pain was really killing me and I think the bastard had broken some ribs.

I was on my limits when finally a good soul came to save me. But at that point I so wasted I thought I got a little visit from sandman instead, and soon I fell sleep, without even see my savior's face.

I woke up again with a fucking head ache. Unfortunately, Renji and Ishida's ugly face were the first ones I saw. They were sitting on a couch beside my bed. So I realized I was in the hospital. I heard my sisters and father arguing something out side the room.

"Heeeiiy." _'Argh!'_ I regretted saying anything right away. It was literally painful to speak this time.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Renji asked first.

"Dead."

"Outch!"

"Yeah…blame Renji here! Rukia's brother asked him where were Rukia, and the idiot told him she was making out with you! The man was so pissed, even I got scared! Then he met professor Zaraki on the hallway… dude… can you imagine those two together?? Anyway… soon they started to hunt you down on each room of that college!"

"HEY! Than…thank you very much! Ichigo, let me …let me explain…I mean… what the hell should I have told him? That you… you were com… committing a cri…crime?? I would never think he would freak out like… like that!" Renji had this serious look on his eyes and he was burbling so damn much.

"Hey… Renji, man! It's ok, it's ok, don't worry…I'LL BEAT YOU UP LATER!" _'Unbelievable!' _I was stabbed in my back by my own fried! And now I could barely get mad, otherwise I would really die in pain.

"You big idiot! You could have just said I DON'T KNOW!!!" Ishida scolded him.

"Look, I…I'm sorry ok?! It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Whatever…just don't talk to me anymore! … Ishida, could you get me a pain killer please… I think I'm really dying here." I was already contorting on that damn cold narrowed bed.

"Here, a hot nurse left it here before you awake." But Renji was the one who gave me a glass of water with the giant pill. It hurt so much to swallow the damn thing; I thought I would need another pill just for the pain it caused me.

After some minutes in peace, with those two idiots standing there just staring at me, I started to remember everything like a little movie passing before my eyes with every scenes and feelings I've been through.

"Is it… still Tuesday?" I asked since I had no idea of how long was I blacked out.

"Tuesday night." Renji said.

"Well…I assume this is Takahashi's, since my dad loves it… right ISHIDA?"

"Right." Renji again.

"Tche…who found me?"

"Both of us and Zaraki. We went out to call some guards when we realized her brother was planning some cannibal little party there. But when we got back there, we only found your pieces everywhere. And no signal of them." Renji was setting my pillows and blankets like a babysitter while he was telling me the story. I kept looking at Ishida getting annoyed at it, but the bastard was just giggling, while my useless attempting on ignore Renji wasn't working.

"Hmmm…where is my cell phone?" I asked right after he got me comfortable like a little baby.

"Here, I'll get it for you." So I noticed Renji was really feeling terrible and that was why he was doing everything he could to help me. That was irritating me, but I guess I couldn't get mad at him for too long.

"Hey, guys… could you leave me alone for a second?" I asked right after he handed me my cell.

I noticed the looks they exchanged, as if they knew something they weren't telling me. And that got me worried.

"What?"

"I think you should wait for tomorrow to call her." Ishida said.

"Why?" That was really scaring me now. My heart starter to beat faster, making my entire body in pain.

"He was seriously mad."

"Did he… do something to her?" My voice hardly came out.

So Renji told me on this really serious expression I have never seen. "Not until they got in the car and left, at least… but still…he was mad like a Spanish bull."

"I don't care… just leave me alone… and tell them out site to shut up! I can't stand their swelling anymore!" I couldn't believe they were still fighting. But I was happy that my sisters were competing with my dad about who would spend the night over with me. According to what I heard, they all wanted to stay. It was comforting to have a family sometimes. I wondered about Rukia. Did that brother of hers really cared about her? Or was he just concerned about his own family reputation?

Soon they left me alone, I got some hard time to remember her phone number, and my trembling fingers didn't help either to get the right buttons to press.

But soon I heard her voice on the other side; I melted like a hot butter on a pan.

"Hey… how are you? Did he do anything to you?"

"I am ok. He is mad. Mad like I have never seen… But did not do anything… he did not even say anything… that is what scares me the most!"

"Well… at least he didn't touch you." I felt so relief that even that pain got easier to bare.

"What about you?"

"I'm dead… but I'll come back."

"How serious?"

"I actually don't know… I just wake."

"Did you… faint?" I noticed the shock on her voice.

"Yeah… he should be starring on the next _Karate Kid_!"

"Yes."

After that, there was a strange long pause between us. I found it very weird. That would be the first time I would stay without knowing what to tell her, since we were always talking about something… anything. Scolding each other or talking stupid things. But we never got into such silence. It was almost deafening. And I couldn't stop grabbing my blanket as if I have to do it, or I might fall from that bed. Until she broke that iced silence.

"I'll be leaving in two days."

"What?"

"I'll be… leaving in two days…"

The first time I heard, made a hole on my chest. The second one was to make me bleed.

I could barely keep the phone in my hand.

Soon I heard someone coming in. But I was too paralyzed to move my head to look. So Karin and Yuzu showed up in front of me.

Their expression was something else! I just couldn't explain. They were looking at me as if they were facing a ghost. So I thought maybe I was dead, or I was about to be.

Karin came and took the phone out of my hands. I realized I haven't said a word for some time. Either I heard her voice. I wasn't capable to tell if she really kept herself in silence of if it was just me who got suddenly deaf.

I look at the ceiling, and visualized a big clock _tick tacking_, about to swallow me at any moment.

'_Calm down, calm down!' _That bastard propounded her leaving. _'Why now?'_ Just when I got incapable of anything. That couldn't be true.

Yuzu approached me pushing me a glass of water to drink. I realized she was saying something, but I couldn't hear. _'What is wrong with me?'_ That never happened to me before, and twice in a day??? Maybe I got some serious disease.

I cursed that hospital like I never did. The damn pill started to make effect, and I was falling asleep. _'That asshole! He gave me something else!'_ I tried really hard not to close my eyes. I didn't wanted to waist any second away from that girl. But the world seemed work against me. I was screaming inside my mind not to fall asleep at any costs, but it was in vain.

I tried to tell Karin "Take me home" but I was so numb that wasn't sure if I really did say it, rather she heard me.

But the next thing I know, I was in my room. _'So she did heard me.'_

To fully open my eyes was never this hard. But I wouldn't let myself get beaten again for a stupid pill. So I tried to sit on my bed. And of course it was hard. I felt like there was something over my body stopping me from move. It was like I was buried.

After a few sobful efforts mixed with that amusing pain, because I was beginning to think I was born to suffer; my dad came in to make my day even more pleasant.

"I'm just going to say, that you are grounded for the rest of your life!"

"Awesome!"

"Yes. I think so too." Crap. He was mad.

"But… don't you think I'm a bit grown up for grounds? Father!"

"Not as long as you live under my roof. Son!" He told me with that annoying smile. I sighed. _'Why does parent have to act like such, in times like these?'_

"What exactly happened to me?"

"You just got a small fracture on a rib." _'God doesn't hate me that much after all.'_ I thought I had at least a hole on my lungs.

"Here, I brought you your sister's crutch to help you up."

"Thanks… What exactly did they told you, dad?"

"You know… you have good friends… I had to pay them to speak something, otherwise they wouldn't."

"What??? They sold me?? Unbelievable!"

"Well, they told me about your plan to forge the students reports, and about your friend's brother…but no one else knows it… the principal just thinks you were hanging out with a girl, you two should get a punishment for that…but I think you should tell them the truth… is the right thing to do." _'Like in hell I would!'_

I remembered to look through my window. There was sun light, which means it was Wednesday. Then I look at my alarm clock on the other side. It was showing me 14:10 pm. So I took the damn crutches. I needed to get out of that bed immediately. My back was aching. But thanks to that, I managed to get my entire body to ache instead.

My sisters made me company on that afternoon, they brought popcorn to watch some movies with me, as my father went work. But I could barely concentrate on the screen. Million things were passing through my head. And when evening finally came, I got a phone call from Ishida.

"We did it!"

"Congratulations… what?"

"The plaaaannn man, the plan! We did it! I got to reports here!"

"You what??? Are you serious?"

"Yes am I! Me Chad and Renji… even Inoue helped us with the bodies! So I brought home half of the papers, and Chad took the rest to change it! It's going to work Ichigo! I'm telling you, we are going to make it happen!"

"Awesome! My dad is going to kill me when he finds out, but… that awesome!!!" Finally something to cheer me up. I was feeling so depress that anything could make me sparkle.

"Yes!"

"By the way… thanks a lot for selling me! He told me he had to pay you guys to tell him what happened! And now I'm under house arrest!"

"And why do you think we are doing this??? We needed the money to get the makeup stuffs! They took Rukia's bag away, and Inoue didn't had enough! Speaking of which… how come she had that much make up? She doesn't use any makeup!"

"Whatever… did she go to class today?"

"Noup."

"Ok, I have to go."

"Bye, I'll call you tomorrow."

So I hung up the phone. I got mad at myself for not thinking about it first. _'Obviously she didn't show up for class!'_

So I dialed those numbers.

"Are you home?" I asked soon as she picked.

"Yes."

I hung up the phone again.

On my current situation, my best speed could be compared to a turtle. I wished I could say time didn't matters to me, but it was almost vital, actually. But I couldn't give up. I got my jacket on and went down those painful stairs wining to each down step. When I went through the living room, Karin was reading a book lying on the couch.

"Where the hell do you dream you are going Ichigo?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business!"

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU DREAM YOU ARE GOING, ICHIGO?" She said sitting getting on alert like a stupid cat aware of its predator.

"Please, please, please… just don't tell dad, at least until I get home! Can you do that??"

"No… just let me get my coat… I'll go with you." So she got up and went running through the house. I thought about getting away meanwhile, but I was only passing through the front door when she came back one minute later.

"Tche!"

'_I should learn the value of youth!'_ I was pitying myself for that miserable condition.

"Call a taxi… I can't go on my bike if you didn't notice!"

"No problem, I already called up stairs… Yuzu is sleeping, so I left her a message."

"In one minute you did all that???" I wasn't sure how old I was anymore.

Soon, a car was buzzing on our yard.

I gave the driver the instructions and soon Karin helped me to get out of the car.

"You wait for me HERE! Did you understand??? Do NOT move!"

"Whatever… just don't take too long ok?"

"I don't know how long it will take…but if you don't hear any screaming, you can just go home!" She suspected about the screaming part, as if I was exaggerating or I was just crazy. But the good thing about her is that she never makes many questions about my personal affairs.

"Fine!"

Each turtle step I was giving was making my entire body shake in pain and agony. I just wouldn't forgive myself for missing twenty four hours away from her. Especially now, that my time was shortened. There were numbers missing on that stupid clock in front of me. It was mocking me. And that stupid useless body wasn't cooperating to get there any faster. That window has never seemed so distant. That house has never looked this big, and I have never felt this cold on a night.

My hands could barely hold those crutches. I was sweating cold, and trembling like a vibrator. It was deeply making me mad, because my emotions were all coming out at once. Anger, sadness, happiness, agony, pain, joy, excitement, sorrow, anguish… it was all together. And that endless path didn't got any shorter, to increase my torment.

Karin soon showed up beside me offering her arm. I guess she realized my painful walk and how desperate I was to get somewhere. She didn't say a word she just followed my steps supporting me, until we got beside that holy window.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you just knock the front door?" She asked innocently. I gave her a big hug. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to. Or maybe I was the one who needed to be hugged.

"Are you… alright?"

"Yes… just go home now… if anything happens I call you." I told her showing my cell phone on my pocket.

"Ok."

"Be careful!"

"You too… I guess."

So I watched her go away. I had this strange feeling like I wouldn't see her again. I was just sure something really crazy was about to happen soon I put my face on that window. And it would make my life change.

---end---

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Porcelain Doll**

**Chapter 18 – The Decision**

Before making my appearance, I took a deep painful breath trying to calm me a little. I was there, but I had no idea on what to say. I just knew I had to be there. I was incredibly nervous for wanting to talk to her, and frustrated for waste time thinking about the things I should to say.

So I just moved in front of that window.

She was lying on her bed with her face turned to the window. She had such a peaceful expression on her face that made my tension go away with a blink of an eye.

The bright moonlight was washing her face, making her skin look even paler as if she almost looked dead. She would be a beautiful deceased surrounded by pink, I think. I barely notice her empty room. Her beauty was catching my eyes better.

So I began to wonder, why did she looked so calm? As if there was nothing to worry about. So I realized I have never really asked her what did she wanted.

'_Did she wanted to leave? And get marry to a stranger? Or did she just accepted the stupid fate given by her brother? What's on her mind afterwards? And what about me?'_ I became all worried suddenly.

'_Did she care about me at all?'_ But she was the one who pushed me, to kiss her, two days ago.

'_So what was that all about?'_ She actually should hate me for all the horrible things I said to her. _'So what did that meant? Was she using me? Am I just a toy?'_

All those questions were making all that fear I was felling moments ago, to turn into anger. I figured I still didn't know a lot about her. And the worst part of all is that it became important to me to know. And I knew I was the one to blame, since I was too stupid to let her get me like that.

I knocked the window on an angry act so she could wake.

She got scared at see me, making me feel suddenly guilty for disturb her beautiful sleep. _'How could I dare to awake such divine creature?' _ Maybe someday I'll get a punishment from heaven. But I shouldn't low my guards.

She slowly got up from her bed. But I couldn't read her face. It became confusing that light rare smile.

'_What the heck is she smiling for?'_

"I thought you couldn't walk… I thought I wouldn't see you again." She told me soon as she opened. _'But why is she smiling? Is she mocking me?'_

My heart was beating faster and stronger, but for some reason, suddenly I felt calm, in piece. Which was weird since I usually get laud as ambulance sirens, screaming and cursing everything to everyone to hear me out.

"Yeah… well, here I am…" I said turning myself around to leave. I began to think I was the most stupid creature God ever made. As she was the best. Maybe that was what made me calm, I mean, what could I do? What was done was done! And all that pain was increasing greatly inside my chest.

'_And since when did I became this sentimental?' _Girls are sentimental. Not man. _'Crap!'_

I heard some noise coming from behind me and soon there were some slow steps on that green grass coming to me.

"Farewell." I told her without looking behind. If I saw her once more I was afraid I could fall into pieces.

"Why?"

"Duh, because you're leaving?!" My stupid feet still couldn't walk any faster, and that annoying slowly steps following me behind were getting on my nerves, as if it was trying to push me away soon as possible. I felt like she was a negative magnet. Pushing and pushing me away. Like there was no way we could be glued. Together.

"I asked why did you came?" Her voice tone was different now. It was strong. Determinant and challenging.

"Just… stop following me!" I have never wished to runway so badly like I wished that moment. I even felt kind of humiliated for having my body injured like that; as if that had to happen so God could laugh on my despair with his Archangels.

"Then answer my question!" Her voice was closer. Reaching me.

So I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see her in front of me, because I was sure that would eventually happen, and then I'll collapse.

"I just came to say good bye… and it was fun as it last!" I wouldn't allow her to tell me first that she was the one playing with me. I had to be the better than that.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN ICHIGO?!"

'_What?' _That shout made me stop. I wasn't expecting that reaction from her. I would never wait for that actually. She was always calm.

So that would be the first time I would see her actually angry. Angry like a hurricane. Destroying everything around it.

In fact, my voice was surprisingly low that night. Somehow I was proud of myself for that. As if I had some control over my body. When indeed I had none, since my knees were about to break for shaking so hard.

"Tche! What are you so worked up for?" I asked between my teeth. That acting didn't make any sense to me. _'Was she trying to deceive me again?'_ Because I thought she was good at it. She was a well disciplined witch after all.

"You are not stupid… I know you are not!"

"You know… I'm beginning to think I am. Even God does! Can't you see it? Well done Rukia! Well done on making me such an idiot." So I started to walk away again putting some strength, taken from earth, on my legs.

"What are you talking about?… The only one who made me feel stupid here was YOU! I mean…why the hell did you kissed me? Why did you draw me? And TWICE! Why did you took me to the movies? Why did you asked ME to help that stupid plan of yours? Why did you want my cds? Why did you wanted to see my room? Why did you take a picture of me? Why did you came if you are leaving just like that?... AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU UNBUTTON MY DAMN BRA????"

'_Was she crying?'_

So that would be the day I would have finally humiliate myself by admitting my stupid useless feelings.

"Because… I like you… I love you, damn it." My voice almost didn't came out. So I was hoping she didn't hear me. But that silence making me listen so clearly the crickets singing, said it was obvious she did.

I was standing there a few steps from the sidewalk staring at my feet like a stupid little kid.

Suddenly I see her little naked feet placing right in front of mine. And then her hands came. Those little cold porcelain hands held my face to look at her.

I tried to look away, but it was a stupid thing. Because I did missed that freckled face.

Slowly, she got on her tip toes, and had to push me closer to kiss me.

A warm sweet kiss, just joining our lips together.

"I'll miss you." That came like a stab on my heart. That was not what I was expecting to hear. I got a bit irritate from some many surprises she was giving me that night. As if she was a completely different person.

"Do you… want to leave?"

"No… I do not… but you know I have to." Soon we saw some lights up.

So I grabbed her arm and dragged her with me to the side walk.

A strong dose of adrenalin began to run through my veins. If that man sees me with her again, I was sure I would die this time. And there were so many thoughts in my mind; I could barely feel any pain. My body seemed to finally come back to work with me again. I even dropped the damn crutches on the floor. I was almost running. Freely like a little kitten caged for too long.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?"

"I… I want to see you dancing again! I want to see you playing piano… I want to see you laugh again!" I was breathless and the pain was coming back.

"What?"

We stopped at her street corner. It wouldn't take long to him find us there. So I called the taxi magically passing by at that exact moment.

I pushed her inside and got in.

I gave the driver my address.

"Ichigo!"

"Just… don't say no."

She held my hand tightly. She was shaking. I was shaking. In nervousness and pain. _'That was it.'_

We got home. It was almost midnight, and there was no one in the living room. I had no idea of what was I doing, I was just relief she was there. Holding my hand.

But when we were going up through the stairs, my father showed up ruining everything.

"I thought I heard the door!" He didn't have that usual goofy face of his. He had a mad mask on, instead. He looked at Rukia from head to toes.

"Hi there." He greeted her. I knew he wasn't being just kind. He was also showing me his disapproval.

"Hello! I'm really sorry for coming this late!" She bowed in apologize. She was really embarrassed, I could tell.

"You are really innocent, aren't you?" I couldn't help thinking it was kind of cute, that she has never gone out of her house after 8 pm.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ichigo… I would like to speak with you… now!" My dad told me on that kind of pathetic serious tone.

"Ok, let's go to my room."

"I would like to speak with you in private… nothing personal young lady." He told us.

"No, it's ok… I have something I want to tell you and she should hear."

She looked at me suspiciously. So did my father.

Inside my room, I closed the door, and threw myself on my bed. I desperately needed a rest. I couldn't say what was hurting more. My chest, my ribs, my back, my arms… even my head was in pain.

"But, dad… could you give your cute adorable and ONLY son, a pain killer first?… Pleeeease!! I'm dying here!" I gave him my best puppy eyes trying to commove him.

"Oh… of course, my cute adorable and ONLY son! I would never let you die before you get your punishment!" The bastard told me with a smile on his face.

After he got me the pill, I took a deep breath preparing me for the fight.

"So… who should start the punches?" I asked.

"You go first… I'm dying here for some laughs… so make my proud!" _'Crap!'_ But in second thought, maybe it would be better. One shot to finish it all.

"Ok…" I wanted to sit on my bed to look their faces, but I was invalid like an old geezer. All I could see was my ceiling. "…I'm moving out_." _I shot._ 'It's that or nothing!'_

There was a weird silence in that room. And now I wanted desperately to see their faces. _'Did they hear me?'_

"Thank you son… you just provide me the best laugh of my life… INSIDE ME! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MEAN, ICHIGO???"

"It means, I'll be packing my things- and-mo-ving- on! OUT SIDE! You know? Want me to draw??? According to her I draw well!" I knew it wasn't time to make jokes, but I just couldn't help.

"Do you have any idea of what are you talking about?!"

"Dad… I was never this sure in my life!" So I started to explain everything, with details, of what happen that semester. Including her story and about her brother, that my father respects so much.

He kept in silence listening carefully. Sometimes she would help me with a few details I didn't even know about. We told about her traditional family, and the man who waits for her in Osaka. Her dream to become a dancer against her family's will to make of her a doctor.

We told about Byakuya beating her. And me! We told him everything we could remember.

In the end of that story, I needed to take another sigh. My pain wasn't so strong anymore so I could sit. On a slug timing.

I looked at her. She was facing her feet. Sad. I figured it was harsh to remember everything like that. I was careless and didn't think about it before. _'So typical!' _I felt stupid again.

"I understand your feelings… but I have to say no!"

"Dad!"

"This is a family's problem! It's up to her to talk to him and make him understand her needs. If she wants, we can even help her. But that is all we can do!"

I saw she rolls her eyes to the window telling me I was stupid because it was obvious he would say that. But I had fate in my father. He was idiot but a good man. I just needed to make him truly understand.

Besides, I was sure she had tried to talk to that Byakuya before. Maybe million times. And that is why she was sleeping so calmly. Because she knew there was no other way to convince him otherwise. She was already tired of trying. She did had accepted her fate.

So this time I would. I would have to become her strength, instead. Because I could hear her silent screams to get out of that pink prison.

"Dad… I know you think of me as a little brat yet. And I know I am… but what would you do in my place? Honestly… no lies! What would you do if she was mom?" I dared him.

He sighed tired. Or maybe defeated.

"Yes… I would probably run away with her… but as a grown man, I know it's wrong. We would have too many troubles ahead, as we did in fact by getting married. Living with someone else is not easy. You have to get used to their habits, share your private moments, fight and argue a lot over these matters! And you two are too young to get in such commitment. You don't even have a job Ichigo! So all I can do now is to prevent you from making these stupid mistakes!"

"Did you regret? Marrying mom?"

"Of course not!" He looked away.

"Good… so let me make my mistakes and learn with it just as you did! Maybe I'll be just as lucky as you were, and never regret too."

So he looked into my eyes, to see how serious I was. But I was too damn serious and determinate to do it. I will run away if I have to. I would go away with her so she can come back to dance. So we can be together. Truthfully, I actually wanted to be the only one to see her dancing. I wished she could dance only for me. But I knew it was selfish to think like that. And I guess her beautiful perfect smile means more to me. So as long as I could see that precious smile on her face, I would allow her show anyone her little perfect feet.

So I finally saw him defeated. He probably just saw right through me as he uses to do, and realized I wouldn't give up. No matter what. And I wasn't a kid anymore. He wouldn't be able to keep me lock for too long. So he just had one option.

"I have some savings… it could sent you both on board, since he will definable hunt you in this whole country… but you are going to have to work hard to get well established there. I hope you know it won't be easy!" He wasn't looking at me. I was wondering if he was just upset to let go of his son, or because I was too stubborn.

"Thank you!"

"Now say you love daddy too and let's have a bear hug here!" His usual self had returned.

Life gives many turns around you, and sometimes you don't even know. You don't notice the big changing it makes, because you are too concerned on what's in your mind. And I learned it's better not to notice it sometimes. Otherwise it will get you insane. There are too many things happening around to world, and worry about it all is beautiful, but also stupid. Of course I wouldn't turn my back to who was by side. But I can't embrace Earth with only my two arms. It's hard to admit it. Almost as if I was being selfish. Just caring about myself. But that is not it! I'm just a small creature in this big planet.

So all I could do now was to hold that little doll instead, who seemed to fit perfectly in my arms. Maybe in my pocket too. But I was sure her smile would bright the world a little more. So that is how I'll help everyone. Spreading that little light.

I don't know about the future or even if I will ever marry her. But I bet she had that power. I won't ask her though. I want to keep it secret to let it reveals little by little, just like I did to her. Slowly discovering what is in front of me.

We might even change our plan soon as we get there. The place we don't even know about. Because that is how things works. Changing things all the time. But as long as I could set her free, it was fine with me.

'_Well, I have to get laid any time soon! Crap! The guys will kill me when they heard!'_

---The end---

First of all Hatake Tsughi , I swear I had that ending in my mind since the 7th chapter! I hope I didn't made anyone disappointed! But I guess it was inevitable. :/

So this is The End \o/ FINALLY! Please tell me what you think of this last chapter and about the whole story… did you think I was too slow? Maybe too fast? I knew I should get a beta to review my English, and all. To tell you the truth, I had asked about 4 or 5 people to do so, but I just got NO replies! :( So I just gave up…besides, it's hard to trust someone we don't know… I mean… who can assure me that no one will steal my story away?? So anyway, I tried really hard to make less mistakes as possible, with dictionaries and online translators for synonyms and words I didn't remembered either knew… But it was fun writing, and tanks a lot for all the reviews I got so far! *hugs everyone* \o/

Reviews please!


End file.
